


The Bungalow

by lattelibrapunk, sheisagenius



Series: The Bungalow [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Intimacy, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, heart to heart coversations, physical intimacy, smut with substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/pseuds/sheisagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five months of sneaking around, Toby decides to surprise Happy with a weekend away for just them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One week ago

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum effect, we recommend listening to Falling In by Lifehouse and Talking Body by Tove Lo on a loop while reading. 
> 
> A quick word about safe sex in this fic. Toby and Happy do not use condoms, and Happy is on the pill. They are in a monogamous relationship and got tested to confirm they were both clean of STDs when they decided they only wanted to be with each other.
> 
> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

Toby smiled as he read the reminder email for the reservation he booked weeks ago. He decided to surprise Happy with a weekend for two at one of LA's swankiest hotels. However, instead of just booking a room, Toby arranged for them to stay in one of the bungalows at The Beverly Hills Hotel. It was private and sectioned off, a place for just the two of them to relax and not need to be on guard.

Making sure the rest of the team was occupied, Toby called to her as he walked back to the place she first kissed him. "Hey, Happy, come over here a minute."

"What do you want, Doc?" She didn’t even look up from what she was working on.

"Just come over here.” There was a strange tone to his voice so she looked up. “I have something to tell you."

Happy sighed in frustration as she put down the needle nose pliers and made her way over to the crazy shrink. She had been working on a small contraption the past few weeks and didn't need any distractions from Toby now that she was nearly finished. However, her curiosity got the better of her and she followed him to what was now their secret spot in the garage. "What do you want, Doc?"

"I've been thinking, it would be nice to spend some quality time alone, away from work and the rest of the team." Toby went to take her hands but she pulled away, her eyes moving to where the others were. He smiled and took them in his, his thumbs stroking the top on her knuckles. “They can’t see us back here.”

She didn’t look sure but made no move to pull away. In a low voice, she asked, "What are you going on about, anyway?"

"You and me safely ensconced at a bungalow in Beverly Hills next weekend.” He looked so proud of himself as he continued. “We’ll be able to spend time together without having to worry about keeping up pretenses. Isn’t that great?"

Happy looked at him with surprise painted on her face, eyes wide and her mouth open but no words coming out. Slowly, a smile broke across her face and soon enough she was grinning ear to ear.

"See, Hap, you have the best boyfriend ever."

At that, she punched him squarely in the chest, pleased to see Toby wince. His hand rubbed at the sore spot but he was quickly pulled down for a kiss.

“I’m glad to know you have a good idea every now and then,” she smirked. Before she could add anything, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by an anon prompt for "Quintis planning to meet up somewhere to hook up, one is late and the other doesn't want to wait, so they get started without them and then the late one comes and admires them and maybe helps them out."
> 
> We would love for you to tell us who you are so we can shower you with thank yous!


	2. Friday

The Friday for their weekend away had finally arrived. Toby was at the community center for his usual volunteer counseling and Happy had paid no attention to his departure earlier. She put the finishing touches on her newest contraption and told the team she was heading to her dad’s shop for the weekend to help him out. No one asked questions and she was soon en-route to Beverly Hills.

Happy drove there with little fuss as she beat the rush-hour traffic. Once she checked in with main reception, she was led to the bungalow Toby had booked just for them. She assured the concierge she didn’t require any further assistance other than him setting her one suitcase in the bedroom. Happy slipped him a fifty and her thanks, enjoying the surprise on the young man’s face at her generous tip. "If you need anything at all, Miss, during your time here, call me," he assured her, reaching into his pocket to hand her his card before disappearing back to the main hotel.

With some time to kill before Toby was to arrive, she decided to explore the bungalow. It was rather large and Happy made a mental note to ask Toby why he had selected such a  large place. She walked through the living room and into the full size kitchen, impressed to find it fully stocked. The marble bathroom off the bedroom was top of the line and the giant tub looked so inviting. Circling back to the bedroom, she walked outside to check out the private patio. ‘Wow,’ she thought, ‘Toby sure outdid himself booking this place.’

Now it was time to show him how much she had outdone herself. Happy began to unpack the lingerie she purchased just for this weekend escape, just for Toby. She had gone into the shop with an open mind, thinking she might have to stop at a couple other places before she found something she really liked. However, Happy was pleasantly surprised; only ten minutes into browsing around the first shop, she found exactly what she was looking for.

Her eyes had landed on the perfect bra and knickers set, as well as a silk robe that would graze the top of her knees and flow around her thighs. One of the sales girls convinced her to also invest in a matching garter belt with a pair of silky thigh high stockings. 'It'll make your man go wild!' the woman had exclaimed. Smirking, Happy had walked out some time later knowing she made the right choice with her purchases.

Now dressed and pacing around the bedroom in ridiculous five inch heels, Happy stopped when she caught her reflection in the floor length mirror set into the corner of the room. Starting at her feet and slowly bringing her gaze up to eye level, her lips quirked up at the height of the brand new, black patent leather heels on her feet; her legs toned and tan with the edges of her new stockings reaching the middle of her thighs, held up only by small strips of dark fabric. The dark red, almost black lace skimmed across her butt and wrapped around her hips, hugging her curves in all the right places.

A matching garter belt held up the stockings and rested above her hips. The same transparent material as her knickers lazily covered her breasts, allowing her nipples to show through. She found herself somewhere between grinning and smirking as she met her eyes in the reflection. Toby's eyes just might pop out of his head when he saw her.

A deep burgundy silk robe billowed around her stocking-clad legs as she paced back and forth. She stopped when she heard her phone beep, reaching for it and sighing when she saw the text from Toby. Traffic on the Santa Monica is a bitch. I’m sorry I didn’t leave earlier but counseling ran over. Based on this gridlock, I say it will be at least ninety minutes before I’m there. So sorry about this, I can’t wait to get my hands on you. xx Toby

Sighing, she couldn’t fight the smile when she caught sight of her appearance once more. Her eye makeup was heavier than usual and she had a light dusting of blush across her cheekbones. Not that she’d need it, just thinking about all she wanted to do to Toby brought a flush to her cheeks. And knowing what he wanted to do to her only deepened it.

Now that she had a good amount of time to kill, Happy laid down on the chaise lounge and started to play a game on her phone. Soon enough, she had beaten a few more levels and tossed her phone aside. Happy was growing impatient. The clock told her it would still be some time before Toby arrived.

She decided to test out the bed and flopped down onto it. It was rather comfortable, she determined. She imagined her skin against Toby's skin, and them surrounded by the thousand thread count sateen sheets. She thought about how the big pillows would probably end up being kicked or pushed off inadvertently, and looked forward to the scent of Toby's cologne permeating the bed.

Motivated by the thought of everything she wanted to do to Toby and all the things she wanted him to do to her, Happy closed her eyes and, soon enough, her fingers slipped beneath the dark red lace of her knickers. She figured she might as well get a head start while she waited for him.

Meanwhile, Toby sat in traffic. With his right foot on brake, his left foot tapped anxiously against the floorboard. He and Happy had been sneaking around for months, hiding the fact that they were in a relationship from everyone close to them. This weekend wasn’t about any of that; it was about the two of them and finally being able to let their guards down, and just be with each other.

He sent that text message and all he could think about was how much he wanted to get his hands on her and not have to remove them for the next two days. The sex was amazing with her, not that he had ever had any doubts. Happy Quinn was a goddess in every way and the fact that she had chosen him to be the one she opened up to made him the happiest man in the world.

On top of everything, she had begun revealing more of herself to him. They talked about her childhood, her ex-boyfriends, what her college days were like. Knowing it wasn’t like her to share that much with even Walter, Toby knew he was the luckiest man alive. This weekend was going to be about him showing her just how much she meant to him, in every possible way.

When Toby finally pulled in front of The Beverly Hills Hotel, he was buzzing with excitement. Check in was taking too long and he grew impatient, rushing through the whole process to the chagrin of the desk clerk. Once he was shown where their bungalow was, he grabbed his bag and started running to where Happy was waiting for him.

Stopping in front of Bungalow 5, Toby bent over to catch his breath and compose himself. Taking a few deep breaths, he put the key in the door and quietly slipped inside. He really had outdone himself with booking this place. All he thought as he walked through the living room was how he wanted to have Happy on every surface he passed.

It was quiet until he got near the bedroom and heard a soft gasp. Silently making his way towards the room, he saw Happy sprawled out on the bed with her eyes shut tight. He leaned against the doorframe for a few minutes with a smirk, enjoying the sight in front of him and feeling his jeans growing a bit tight. She had one hand on her stomach, fingers curled into her skin as the other was covered by the lace of what looked like new knickers. Toby could see the quick movements of her fingers, and she soon let out a low moan as she reached her climax.

Toby chuckled and shifted to stand, dropping his bag at his feet. "I could leave if I'm not needed here, Hap."

At the sound of his voice, Happy jerked up and pulled the robe tight around her. "Toby, turn around,” she ordered. “This isn’t how it should be."

Toby let out another laugh, making sure he turned around before replying. "Don't worry, you’re fine. I loved that little show.”

“Toby, get out.” Her voice was shrill and he couldn’t help but chuckle again. She wanted this to be as perfect as he did.

“No worries, darling, I need to go freshen up anyway." He heard her fall back onto the bed as he sauntered off to the bathroom.

"Toby," she yelled, "Don't come in here with that damn hat!"

He rolled his eyes at that, she never appreciated his hat the way he did. Walking into the bathroom, he was impressed. The entire room was made of marble, with a huge shower and jacuzzi tub just begging to be put to good use. Toby smirked as he thought of all the ways they would do just that this weekend.

Washing off the grime of his day first, he splashed water on his face and couldn’t wipe the grin off of it when he saw his reflection. This weekend with Happy was finally here and now that she was literally within arms’ reach, he couldn’t contain his excitement at getting his hands on her. He took a deep breath as he dried his hands on the fluffy hand towel.

Toby wanted to be in complete control of himself when he walked out to Happy. With one last look in the mirror, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and exited the bathroom. Before he forgot, he took off his hat and tossed it onto the counter.

Happy was perched on the chaise lounge with her back to him as he entered the room. The way the light poured through the window and illuminated her in its glow took his breath away. The shimmer of her burgundy robe was visible in the glow and a tinge of warm brown present in the black curls cascading down her back. Even though she wasn't facing him, Toby thought she looked so serene. If he were a painter, he would capture this moment: the vibrancy of the colors surrounding her; the richness of her robe; the dark depths of her locks. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he quickly turned it to silent and then took a photo of Happy. He could capture this moment that way, and he now had a new background for his phone.

Setting the phone on the dresser next to hers, he walked slowly around her and took in the sight in front of him. Happy sat with one leg crossed over the other at the end of the chaise, arms crossed and that robe still pulled tight. He glanced at her feet and legs. She was wearing a pair of heels he had never seen before, and when she looked at him he beckoned her to stand up.

The first thing he noticed was how defined her calf muscles were. The corners of his mouth curled upward when he saw her legs covered with a somewhat transparent pair of stockings that had a slight sheen in the evening light. The stockings ended mid thigh and Toby's fingers were itching to peel them off. He couldn’t resist and finally got his hands on her, resting them on her hips. “You look amazing,” he whispered, his voice thick with desire and his thumbs rubbing over her hipbones. “I can’t wait to remove these.”

Toby’s hands moved from her hips to loosen the robe and it fell open. She shivered as his hands ran up her sides and back down again to hook his fingers into the garter holding up the stockings. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the reddish-black lace that was the only barrier between himself and the innermost part of her. His palms covered her stomach, fingers dragging over the length of skin between the top edge of the lace and the bottom edge of the belt, teasing him, waiting to be taken off.

His hands ran up her sides once more, caressing her breasts only briefly before resting on her shoulders. “May I?” he asked softly, waiting for her eyes to meet his and her head to nod in permission. Once Toby had it, he pushed the burgundy silk off of her shoulders, his breath catching when he caught full sight of her before him. If he were a mere mortal, then Happy Quinn was a goddess.

With the robe now pooled at her feet, he saw how she wore matching lace over her breasts that left nothing to the imagination. Toby was in awe. "You are so beautiful, Happy." He looked her in the eyes and held her gaze for a while, smiling as her cheeks flushed.

“Toby,” she said so softly that the gentle tone of her voice was new to them both. Shadows danced across her eyelids and she bit her lip, her eyes dark and glittering with desire. “What are you just standing there for?”

Eyebrows raised in amusement, Toby rested one hand on her lower back and pulled her flush to him, his cock already pressing against her. His other hand cupped her cheek, “Hi there.” Toby’s breath was warm against her ear, his lips pressing a kiss to the side of her face. More kisses were placed along her jawline as he worked his way to her lips.

The kiss was immediate, tongues seeking the other in a frantic manner. “Someone’s ready for this weekend to begin,” Happy breathed, her hands reaching to unbutton his jeans.

Before she could, he stopped her. One more kiss, him gently taking her upper lip between both of his and dragging his teeth slightly against it before releasing, he pulled back with both hands covering hers. “First you,” he told her, guiding her to the top of the chaise. Still holding her hands, he slowly dragged his up her arms and rested them on her bare shoulders, leaning her back. “I need to apologize for my tardiness.”

Now on his knees, he spread her legs apart and settled between them. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been dreaming about doing just this?” He took her leg in his hands, removing her high heel while maintaining eye contact with her. “I didn’t know you even owned these.”

“They were a recent purchase.” Happy’s answer was breathy, her chest rising and falling as she watched him run his hands up her leg. Brushing against the sheer fabric covering her center, Toby felt how wet she already was.  

“You’re exquisite,” he told her. His fingers unclipped the stocking and he began to roll it down the length of her leg. He could feel her shiver as the material was removed completely and fell to the floor. He peppered kisses up her leg, paying special attention to every inch before him.

“And you’re skilled with your tongue.” Happy teased him just as he was teasing her. “Make it good.”

“I always do. When have I disappointed you with this?” He moved up her body and kissed the exposed skin between the garter belt and her knickers. “Beautiful,” he whispered, moving lower to kiss the thigh on her other leg, the stocking unclipped and rolled down in one fluid motion.

“Now, for what I’ve been waiting for all day.” He tugged down her knickers, Happy lifting up and Toby removing them completely. Her legs rested on his shoulders, pulling him even closer as he smirked. “You’ve been looking forward to this as well.”

“Of course I have.” She moaned when his lips began to suck the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Her fingers wove through his hair, pulling him up to where she really wanted him.

“Not yet, princess. We have all weekend,” he said, smirking when he heard her sigh and fall back against the chaise. “I want to take my time. You’ll thank me after your second orgasm.”

“Only two?”

“That’s just here.” He held her hips as he shifted so her knees were on his shoulders and her calves rested against his back. “You comfortable?”

The feel of his stubble on her thighs was heavenly; she wanted more and he was drawing this out. Happy’s only response was a gasp when his lips found their way to her wet core. Kissing around it, she felt herself getting even wetter. Her hands dug into Toby’s hair, a satisfied moan let out when his tongue finally made contact with her clit.

Toby licked his way keenly across her, weaving his tongue in and around her folds until Happy was squirming from his touch, the only thing keeping her from bucking up uncontrollably being Toby's hands wrapped firmly around her thighs. He felt her fingers weave through his hair again and pull him closer, and he was only happy to press deeper into her. Each stroke across her clit was punctuated by an even breathier 'Toby' or 'Doc' and soon enough all she could manage were moans increasing in volume until she gave one final shriek and went slack against the chaise.

Toby gently pressed kisses along her inner thighs as she came down from her climax. As soon as her breathing slowed down again, Toby brought his head out from between her legs.

"So, there was the first and shortly you’ll have the second."

Happy gave him a weak smile before replying. "Go for longer this time."

"Of course, princess." Toby chuckled as he dipped back between her legs, resuming his kisses.

He kissed her longer this time, feeling the slick that had covered his face rub off on her thighs. She must have felt the reemergence of his stubble too, because soon enough she was prodding his back with her foot to start up again.

He decided to tease her even more this time though, kissing all the way up to the inner edge of her thigh, grazing his teeth across her clit, and dancing his tongue back down the other side. He breathed her in, eager to draw this out as long as possible. He ran his fingers up her body, ghosting over her hips and lavishing the sensitive skin with touches here and there. He lightly traced patterns across her skin, enjoying the feel of it until Happy's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Toby, hurry it up."

He murmured against her, "Don't worry, Hap. I'm getting there." He smiled against her, so wide that his kisses turned into brief moments of teeth against skin. What started out as a sigh of frustration above him soon morphed into a drawn out gasp as his tongue met her clit for the second time. He licked in circular motions this time, tongue moving around her clit once, twice, three times before moving back down to suck at her. Toby continued this, steadily increasing his speed until soft moans and breathy gasps filled his ears again.

Happy ran her fingers through his hair again as he continued to lick into her. Once more, she pulled him as close to her as physically possible, and in response let out a stream of 'Doc' and 'Toby' and 'oh fuck' punctuated by what had now become heavy moans. She was nearing her climax when Toby resumed his original ministrations. Licking up and down, flicking his tongue across her clit, establishing a steady rhythm until in one long movement he dipped his tongue into her and brought it slowly all the way up and over her clit, and she jerked up as she came. Staying true to his word, Toby continued as Happy, nearly sitting up at this point, fell apart above him. Her forearms fell onto his shoulders and she dragged her nails across his back as she leaned back again and threw her head the same way, the feeling of it all coursing through her veins.

Happy shivered one last time as Toby's tongue came to a standstill and she floated down from her high. She closed her eyes briefly as she laid back down against the chaise, Toby poking his head out again.

"So, did I live up to your expectations?"

"You are skilled with your tongue," Happy said again, only this time her voice sincere and not teasing.

As Toby extricated himself from between her legs, he bent down to give her a long kiss. From her recumbent position on the chaise, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Toby slid one of his arms around her butt and the other behind her back for support as he gently picked her up. Happy wrapped her legs around Toby's waist and braced her elbows on his shoulders as they continued to kiss each other, tongues finding their way into each others mouths. Slowly, so as to not trip, Toby made his way to the bed. When he reached it, he gingerly set Happy down on the duvet and took a step back to admire her. A deep flush reached from her cheeks down to her chest, and all Toby could think was how they were only getting started.

Happy knelt at the edge of the bed, only the transparent lace of her bra and that garter belt still covering her. “Doc, are you just going to stand there or will you come closer so I can get you out of those clothes?”

She beckoned to him with a finger, crooking it towards her and pulling him in. “Whatever you wish for, my lady.” He was laying it on thick and for once she couldn’t care less.

As soon as Toby was within her reach, Happy had her arms around his neck. She was kissing his neck while her fingers undid the buttons to his shirt. “You couldn’t have worn a tee shirt?” she asked.

“It’s called dressing up.” His answer earned him a nip right under his ear. “But my violent girlfriend doesn’t seem to appreciate my efforts.” Toby would have been more believable if he weren’t grinning like a fool.

“I appreciate the effort, Doc, it’s a nice shirt.” Her fingers ran over the material as she pushed it off his shoulders. “I’ve just been waiting all week to get you alone and naked that I want these clothes gone.”

“Why, Miss Quinn, are you objectifying me?”

“Nope,” she grinned, running her fingers up and down his chest. She pulled Toby in for another kiss, this one more insistent and full of desire.

"I can still taste myself on you," Happy murmured in between the catching and releasing of their lips. "It turns me on," she said, licking her lips.

At that, she felt Toby's cock already hard inside his jeans press even more into her and she chuckled into another kiss. She dragged her hands down his torso and began to unbutton his jeans. As soon as she managed to unzip them, she broke the kiss and bent down to push them down his legs. She rose again on her knees and he kicked them and his shoes off. Catching his gaze as her hand wandered down his boxers, she took him in her palm.

"How long are you going to last, Doc?" Happy teasingly whispered into his ear, to which he groaned in response.

"Not long if you keep doing that." He was referring to the way she was expertly pumping his cock. "Happy," he started again, and as soon as the words escaped his mouth she slowly began to pull her hand out from his boxers.

"Shush, Toby."

He soon realized that this was her payback for his insistence on dragging out the moment before on the chaise. Toby moaned and gripped her shoulders as she slowly traced her thumb down his length before releasing completely. As soon as he felt her touch disappear, Toby let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. If Happy was going to play dirty, then he would make it his goal to one-up her game whenever possible.

As soon as her hands had returned to her sides, Toby quickly leaned her back onto the bed, climbed onto it and straddled her, unhooking her bra in the process. He sat back briefly, slipping his fingers under the garter belt and moving to slowly tug it over her hips and down her legs. Once it was off of her, he tossed it onto the chaise and turned back to face her, pushing back the covers and slowly running his hands over the sheets until they were on either side of her head and he was on top of her. Toby leaned down to kiss her once more while tugging the bra straps down her shoulders. As soon as he had the bra off of her, he shifted his attention to her chest.

He started at her neck, pressing kisses all the way down until he reached her sternum. From there, he slowly dragged his tongue between the valley of her breasts. He pressed his lips against her, and sucked at her skin until it was livid. He moved his hands up to the sides of her breasts, cupping them and running his thumbs over her nipples. Toby smirked as he felt them harden under his touch.

By this point, Happy was already moaning again, and when Toby looked up he saw that her eyes were shut tight. He turned his attention back to her breasts and proceeded to lavish them with kisses, grazing his teeth against her soft skin ever so often.

Toby didn't know how much time had gone by when Happy's hands were beckoning him up again, but he sensed her need and retraced his steps to her mouth, pressing more kisses onto her skin along the way. His lips met hers once more, but the kiss was quickly broken with her words.

"Boxers off, now," she ordered.

Eager to get on top of Happy again, Toby quickly moved to take them off. However, as soon as he broke eye contact with her, she practically lunged forward and made quick work of pulling them off herself, after which she pinned him down onto the bed.

Toby made an attempt to flip them, but Happy was strong and remained on top.

"Happy--"

"No, Toby, it's my turn now."

Happy leaned down to kiss him more fervently than she had that whole evening, silencing him in the process. It was intense and messy, their lips dancing together, biting, teeth grazing across them, tongues rolling into each other's mouths and fighting for dominance.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Happy had reached down between them and grabbed him again, rubbing her hand up and down twice before guiding him to her center. She sank onto him, breathing out a deep moan. In that moment, instinct took over and they began to rock against each other, Happy grinding down against him and Toby thrusting up into her.

Happy felt every inch of him moving within her, the friction of their skin bubbling up into feeling at the pit of her stomach, each thrust bringing her a new level of pleasure. Her moans rang out above him, increasing in volume as each wave of pleasure radiated within her.

Toby was consumed by her, by how wet and hot she was. Every drag of skin setting his nerves on fire and her breathy moans mixing with his own. He bucked up faster and faster in an attempt to reach deeper within her, until she was truly riding him and tightening around him.

She came first, giving one last loud moan and a squeeze to his balls before silently falling against him. Immediately, Toby flipped them, eager to finish and prolong her orgasm. He continued to thrust into her while she writhed beneath him, her eyes tightly shut.

Still shivery from her own climax, Happy felt when Toby reached his. She opened her eyes to see him shaking above her right before he collapsed beside her. His arm landed across her stomach as they both worked to regulate their breathing for a few moments. Toby pressed a kiss on Happy's shoulder and looked up to meet her eyes.

“How are you doing?” he asked, his fingers running across her stomach. A smile broke across his face when he saw her shiver, this time from just his simple touch. His fingertips danced across her skin, tracing the lines of her abs and teasing her by tracing down her hipbones.

“Good,” she breathed, looking over at him. Her hand lazily reached for his head, her fingers weaving through his hair as her eyes shut again. Toby shifted himself from his side halfway onto Happy to give her better access to his head. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in and pressing kisses into her collarbone.

“I can’t believe we have all weekend, just for this.” The words were muffled against her skin and Happy could feel the grin on his face. His hand rested on her hip and he pulled her to him. “Just for us."

Happy couldn’t fight back the eye-roll, her fingers ruffling his hair as she looked away from his gaze.

“I loved the lingerie. Did you buy it just for this weekend?” His voice wasn’t smug at all, it was sincere and she could tell he was touched. Not quite knowing how to voice what she was feeling, Happy just nodded.

“Thank you.” Toby’s lips pressed against her throat. His hand held her side, his thumb stroking back and forth against her ribs. Shuddering against his touch, Happy bucked up, her hand moving from his hair to his back with her nails digging into his shoulder.

His lips pressed kisses up her neck, stopping just under her ear to suck ever so gently. She moaned, her back arching up to him as he trailed wet kisses across her collarbone. He moved himself once more until he was fully on top of her, his hand pushing her down into the mattress and his body pressed into hers. “Tell me what you’re feeling right now.”

“Well,” she breathed against his neck, “Right now I’m feeling that you’re ready to go again.”

He groaned, falling back onto the pillows and pulling her on top him. “Happy,” he whined, “I’m trying to be romantic here.”

“And I’m trying to enjoy having you next to me with no worry of when one of us has to leave." Happy raised her eyebrows, hooking her leg across his hips and rubbing against him. “Why talk when we could fuck?”

She could see he was torn and decided to tease him further. “Tell me, Doc, what would you rather we do?” Her hand ran down his chest, her reach landing between his legs and stroking his cock. “Wouldn’t you rather I did this than talk?”

“You could do both.” Words were difficult for Toby in this moment, but he made the effort. “Give me something here, Hap.”

Now straddling him, she sat at his hips and grinded against him. “I want you, again.” Her hands rested on his chest and she leaned over him, her dark curls falling in both their faces as she hovered above him. “Is that something you can handle?”

“You’re insufferable,” he groaned, pulling her face down for a kiss. “All I want is some romance and you still fight me.”

"You know you want to, Toby," she replied, resting her forearms on his chest.

Toby sighed, knowing that he would have to meet her demands if he wanted more from her. Without another word, he flipped them over and reached between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her, slow crooking motions until he found her g-spot. He knew he had it from her sharp intake of breath, his ministrations continuing as he fingered her for a while. His thumb tapped on her clit while her gasps grew into moans, soon turning all his attentions to her clit with small circles of increasing pressure and speed.

"Now, Toby."

He locked eyes with her as he pulled his hand from between her legs, leisurely licking each finger, and ending with his eyebrows raised. Her moan of frustration focused him to where Toby slowly entered her, him rocking into her at a steady rate. Happy wrapped her legs around his back and Toby picked up speed, the prodding of her foot at his back dictating the rhythm of his now frantic thrusts. Happy was close to finishing, but he knew he was closer, so he moved his hand down to her center to take over when he no longer could.

As if on cue, Toby came at the exact moment Happy let out another deep moan. His vision went blurry as he felt himself expel his load in her, his body also shaking in sweet release. Through the haze of his high, Toby felt Happy's nails digging in his back and her legs wrapping even tighter around him. He moved slightly and fucked her with his fingers until she also reached her peak, letting out a strangled 'Toby' in the process.

He fell against her and felt her hands and legs release him from her iron grip. They lay there for a minute, silent, while they caught their breaths.

Happy stared up at the ceiling while Toby watched her. They were broken out of their silence when they heard a stomach rumble.

“Someone’s hungry,” Toby sniggered, “And not for me this time.”

“Fuck off.” Happy turned to glare at him

“I just did thank you, with you.” He had to move quickly to avoid her punch. Rolling over and standing, Toby pulled on his boxers and walked towards the bathroom. “Give me two minutes and then food will be all yours.”

A pillow hit his back before he made it to the bathroom and he looked back, “You’ll pay for that later.”

“We’ll see about that,” she smirked, falling back into the mattress. Happy’s arms crossed over herself, fingers ghosting over what she knew would be bruises soon. She smiled though, it had been so long since she and Toby were able to just be with each other like they were now.

Toby sure was territorial, there would be no way to cover up the hickeys across her collarbone and the ones she was sure were up her neck. At least the hickeys on her breasts weren’t an issue, those were easy enough to conceal.

Happy heard the bathroom door open and saw Toby check his phone on the dresser. He had scratches all down his back and she was certain there was a bite mark on his shoulder. Toby turned around and caught her staring. “Enjoying the view?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I don’t mind being treated like a piece of meat for you.” He was even cockier than usual, all the endorphins and adrenaline coursing through him amping up his testosterone levels. She went to kick him but he dodged it as he snatched her robe off the floor and held it out for her. “Come on, you go freshen up and I’ll get us some food.”

She nodded her approval of the idea. As she stood up and reached for the robe, he held it back and motioned for her to put her arms through it while he put it on her.

Shaking her head at his continued quest for romance, she didn’t argue. The silk felt good as it made contact with her skin once more and his hands around her waist tying it shut felt heavenly.

Toby held her and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her jawline and giving her a squeeze. Her arms covered his and he spoke. “I love you.” The words were soft, and for the first time she didn’t feel herself tense at them. He would utter them with no requirement to hear them back, his only wish being to have her hear them.

She tilted her head and caught his mouth in a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, her own way of saying the words back. Her hands snaked behind his neck and they were only broken apart when his stomach grumbled this time.

“To be continued, my love,” he told her. Toby kissed her cheek before he reluctantly pulled away from her. “Go, I’ll get the food ready.”

He heard her walk to the bathroom as he made his way into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face. This weekend was already exceeding his expectations.

Opening the freezer, he smiled when he saw they stocked it with the foods he requested. There were pizza bites and tater tots and those chicken nuggets she ate all the time. With the oven preheating, Toby pulled out a few baking sheets and the non-stick foil he found in the cabinet.

Humming to himself and bouncing on the balls of his feet, Toby washed his hands again before laying the food out on the trays. When the oven dinged to indicate it was ready, he put all three trays in. He found a bottle opener in one of the drawers and waited until he heard Happy’s feet padding towards the kitchen to pull two beer bottles out of the fridge.

Ready to crack them open, he stilled when he saw her. Setting the bottles on the island, his mouth opened slightly at how beautiful she was. Her glossy curls were more unruly than before and her skin looked like it was truly glowing.

His arms reached out to her and she readily fell into his embrace. She snaked her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. With his own arms resting snugly around her waist, he kissed the top of her head. “How is it you look even more beautiful now?” he asked in awe. “I only saw you twenty minutes ago.”

She laughed, turning to meet his eyes with her own, “Well, I washed off my makeup. So, thank you.”

“You don’t need it.” Toby was serious and his gaze was more intense than Happy had ever seen it. Fighting her instinct to look down, she kept her eyes locked on his until he was the one to break it. Stumbling back slightly, he reached for the beer bottles and fumbled to pop the tops off.

More in control of himself now, Toby leaned against the island, gripping a beer by the neck in each hand. “To us,” he said, holding up a bottle to her. When she took it, he clinked her bottle with hers, and she smiled.

“To us,” she agreed. “Mmm, something smells great. What is that?”

“Pizza bites, tater tots, and those chicken nuggets you like.”

Her face lit up at the mention of her favorite foods, and more so that Toby put so much thought into having them for her. She handed him her beer bottle and hopped up onto the island, taking the bottle back from him and talking. “How long until it’s done?”

“Fifteen minutes. Any idea how we could pass the time?”

“A few,” she drawled, her leg wrapping around his waist and pulling him to her. With both legs wrapped around him, she leaned back with her hands behind her. “Anything coming to your mind, Doc?”

He smirked, his hands untying her robe and grinning when it fell open. His head dipped down to kiss between her breasts and she sighed. Toby reached around her and with both hands on her lower back, he licked his way down to her bellybutton. She squirmed and he chuckled, “You like that. What about this?” Kissing back up to her sternum, he blew cool breath along where his tongue dragged along her skin, sending shivers through her.

Now Happy reached for him, her arms around his neck and guiding him to lavish his attentions to her right breast. Taking her nipple between his teeth, his tongue flicked against her. A breathy ‘Toby’ encouraged him further and his mouth moved to her other breast. She was writhing under him and he was hard when the oven dinged.

“Ugh,” he groaned, his face buried between her breasts.

“To be continued, again.” Happy had a rosy flush across her cheeks. “As much as I love this, I’m starving for actual food.”

“And I can remedy that for you.” Toby perked up quickly and pulled her robe closed, tying it with a kiss to her forehead before he grabbed an oven mitt to pull out the food. He reached for plates only to find Happy standing next to him with a serving platter on the counter.

“Just put it all on here, I’m not fussy.” She had the ketchup and mustard in small bowls she found with the platter and set them on the island, hopping back up and motioning for Toby to join her. With the food between them, he sat across from her.

“It isn’t exactly a five-star dining experience--” Toby started before getting cut off.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Her hand covered his and she smiled again.

“Allow me.” He dipped a chicken nugget into the ketchup and then the mustard, holding it in front of her mouth. She took a bite, her lips sucking lightly on his fingers as she took the rest of the nugget. “I still think it’s weird how you mix these two, but if you enjoy it, whatever.”

“This mix is delicious and you are too uncultured to know otherwise.” Happy took a swig of beer before reaching for a pizza bite, moaning as she bit into it. She was starving and could have eaten the entire platter by herself if Toby didn’t start digging in as well.

“You’re calling me uncultured, Hap?” His eyebrows raised and his head tilted as he watched her pop three ketchup covered tater tots in her mouth. “This isn’t exactly a delicacy you’re chowing down on.”

“It’s delicious and that’s all that matters.” She threw a tater tot at him and he surprised her by catching it in his mouth. He coughed and she got worried.

“All good,” he announced. “Not choking.”

“Thank god for that,” she said quietly, taking another swig of beer.

“Would you miss me?” That earned him a punch. A punch he caught and opened, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand.

She pulled back but he kept his hold. “Of course I’d miss you, you idiot. You’re my best friend and you happen to be my boyfriend as well. Your absence would be noticed. Besides, you might be the doctor but I’d never let you choke.”

Toby broke out in the goofiest grin and pulled her to him for a kiss. The flavors of the food they were eating mixed with the taste that was entirely Happy and he couldn’t stop smiling. “I love you, too.”

“Smug bastard.” She pushed him back to his side and took another pizza bite.

“Your smug bastard, don’t you forget it.”   
“How could I?” she asked wryly. “You only remind me ten times a day.”

“It’s because I’m able to,” he told her, drinking his own beer before dipping a chicken nugget into the ketchup. “This is all I ever wanted for us, Hap. And we have it now.”

“Yes, we do.” She didn’t look at him but felt his gaze. It was intense and boring into her.

Toby didn’t say anything after she agreed with him, they just finished off their beers and soon the platter was empty. “That should keep us going for a few more hours.” He got down off the counter and before she could make a move, he reached for her, one hand around her back as the other went under her knees.

“I’m capable of walking, you know.”

“Romance, Quinn, I’m taking my moment and you can’t stop me.” He growled at her, looking so ridiculous that she burst out laughing.

“Very romantic.” She leaned into him briefly before he set her down on the couch, a blanket next to her.

“We’ve just eaten, no vigorous activity for at least half an hour. Doctor’s orders and all.” She rolled her eyes at him but that was standard for them. “Can I get you anything?”

“Glass of water.”

“Be right back.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss against her forehead, that goofy smile still in place as he walked to the kitchen.

When he returned, he set the glass of water on the coffee table in front of Happy and walked over to the piano.

"Toby, what are you doing?" Happy watched as he sat down at the bench and pressed a few keys, checking the sound.

Toby glanced over to where she was sitting but said nothing, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. He turned back to the keys and began to play a soft tune.

A few minutes later, Toby began to hum. He kept his eyes trained on her as he played the opening part of the song, trying to get her to come over to him. Sure enough, Happy eventually got up from the couch and walked over to the piano, leaning on the side of it as she continued to watch Toby.

"What are you doing?" Happy's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out Toby’s intentions.

He smiled, fingers still on the keys. "I'm serenading you, of course."

At that, Happy let her gaze turn away from him slightly as she bit her lip. Toby noticed this and reached for her hand, pulling her to him.  Sitting her in his lap, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked uncomfortable, and Toby could see a bit of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to,” he said. “You okay?”

Happy still didn’t look at him so he cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Look at me, please.” His prodding worked and she glanced up. “What’s wrong?”

"Nothing is wrong, Doc." Smiling at him, she asked, "What song are you playing?" As much as Toby wanted to address Happy's discomfort, he decided to drop it at that moment. She did seem genuinely interested in what he was playing, and he wanted to finish showing her how he felt with the song.

“Listen and find out.” Toby began to play again and this time Happy kept her focus on him.

_You're just too good to be true._

Toby felt Happy's arm snake around his neck, and he smiled inwardly. Even if Happy dodged questions about her feelings, he knew he could still get her to relax.

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_You'd be--_ no, _you are like heaven to touch,_

_I want to hold you so much._

Turning to look at her, Toby noticed that Happy was looking down again and still blushing. However, he also realized that she still had a big smile on her face. It was at times like this that he felt so close and yet so far away. He knew she was closer to fully letting him in, but she was also not there yet. Running his thumb across her cheek and pressing a kiss to her temple, Toby sighed. If there was anything Happy was sure to teach him, it was patience.

Toby had started playing the piano again when Happy pulled herself from his lap and jumped up onto the piano. When Toby turned to look at her, he was met with a smirk and a glint in Happy's eye. With one hand, she slowly pulled at the belt of her robe and saw Toby's eyes widen.

His fingers were resting on the keys but were no longer playing, arms on either side of her legs. Happy began to pull apart her robe, and Toby returned his hands to his lap, staring at her intently when he saw her chest emerge from beneath the silky material. As soon as the robe fell open, Happy wrapped a leg around Toby's neck to pull him closer, slightly widening her legs.

"Come on, Doc, play me like you play the piano." Happy grinned mischievously as she winked.

Toby raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, Doc, is it?" At that, Happy laid down on the piano lid and spread her legs even more, hooking both her knees over his shoulders.

"I guess we'll find out." Toby wrapped his hands around her thighs, kneading small circles into them with his thumbs. He worked his way slowly up the inside of her thighs, pausing when he had reached the creases that joined them to her lips. He dipped a thumb in her, satisfied with how wet she already was.

He shifted his thumb up slightly, brushing it ever so lightly over her clit. Happy gasped. Sliding two fingers into her, he began to circle her clit. He picked up speed as Happy started to moan more and he slowly brought his face closer to her. In one brief moment, Toby pulled his fingers away and began kissing around her center in order to prolong the moment, sucking into her soft flesh every few seconds.

He felt Happy's fingers tangle in his hair and as he swept his tongue up quickly over her clit, Happy's legs gripped his shoulders forcefully. He licked her again and felt her tug at his curls. As he looked up, he saw that Happy had managed to sit up and was staring at him intently in between her breathy sighs. His eyes narrowed slightly as he smiled into her, continuing to move his tongue across her in what was now a steady but fast rhythm.

One of Happy's hands came to rest on Toby's shoulder while the other was still caught up in his hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as the rise and fall of her chest grew more noticeable in anticipation of what was to come. Toby, with his eyes still fixed on the beauty above him, began to move his tongue even faster, licking up and down and flicking every so often until Happy had thrown her head back and the shaking of her body was matching the intensity of her moans.

It happened a few seconds later; Happy let out a scream, and with both of her hands now on Toby's shoulders, she dug her nails into his back so hard that he was sure there would be several perfect little half moons visible later all in a row at his back.

Toby watched Happy as she came down from her high, rubbing his hands up and down her back as she caught her breath. Her hands were braced on his back and shoulders, her eyes were still squeezed shut and Toby couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. Black curls falling all around her face, a deep flush spreading down to her neck, and her proximity to him in this state a bit overwhelming.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Toby staring at her with a smile on his face. She then released her grip on him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"What are you smiling about?"

He took one of her hands in his and kissed it. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you. And how you fall apart just for me."

Happy scoffed, "You're confident."

"In this I am." And with that, Toby leaned up and pulled her in for a kiss.

When he went to sit back down, Happy couldn't help but noticed how aroused Toby also seemed. Smirking slightly, she quipped, "What do you say your next performance is a duet?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Quinn." Toby pulled her down into his lap, stealing another kiss before attempting to stand up and move them elsewhere, but Happy stopped him.

"Let's stay right where we are, Doc." She moved slightly, reaching a hand into his boxers, and lightly touching his cock a few times before pulling it through the fly. Happy sank onto him right then and Toby let out a deep moan in response.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Happy began to grind down and ride him vigorously, eager to get him deep within her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, entranced by the movement of her curls, the up and down bouncing of her breasts, the way her eyes were trained on his.

Happy began moving faster and faster, her rhythm matching Toby's groans and her own sighs. He shut his eyes then, knowing that he was close to his orgasm. All of a sudden, he heard the piano clang behind them. Happy stopped moving slightly and he opened his eyes, seeing her glancing slightly over her shoulder. As she turned back to face him, they both burst out laughing.

"Well, Hap, what's a good fuck without a good laugh?" Toby let out another chuckle.

Happy nodded in agreement and laughed again, kissing him with a smile before she resumed her movements.

Just a few moments later Toby knew she was close as he could feel her tightening around him, so he rested his hands on her upper back in an attempt to provide her more support as she moved faster and faster on him. Happy squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed his shoulders as she threw her head back.

Unable to help himself, Toby pressed their bodies even closer together and began to kiss and suck on her neck as her moans rang out louder and louder above him. Not even a minute later he came, his body shaking and his face buried into her neck as she continued to ride him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to endure her movements, when Happy firmly squeezed her knees into his hips and let out a long sigh of pleasure as she came all over him.

With her arms flung lazily around his back, she rested her head against his shoulder, just as he had done earlier. Toby brushed his hands up and down her back, caressing her and pressing kisses into her shoulder. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a strong embrace. They remained there for a while, him still inside her, and them both content to just hold each other in silence. Toby ran his fingers through her hair, and Happy pressed a few kisses into his neck.

Toby spoke softly in her ear. “That was really good, Hap.” Pressing a kiss against her temple, he continued. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Mmm, me too,” she whispered with a sleepy voice.

As he turned his head to look at her, he noticed that her eyes were still closed, and her breaths had become steady and deep. “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet, princess. We gotta go clean up a bit.”

“Fine,” Happy whispered, taking the opportunity to nip at the skin beneath his ear.

Happy’s arms were still around his neck when he stood up, so he cupped his hands around her ass and carried her to the bathroom. Once there, he set her down on the counter and went to turn on the shower. When he turned back to Happy, he saw her rubbing her eyes and stood there for a while, admiring her.

“Looks like this evening wore you out.” Smiling at her, he leaned against the wall and waited for her response.

“Shut up, Toby. I’m still awake.”

“Correction, just barely awake.” His smile grew wider.

At that, Happy jumped off of the counter and shrugged out of her robe before going over to the shower, testing the water before she got in. Seeing as Toby was still standing against the wall, she beckoned to him.

“You going to join me?”

Brought out of his thoughts by her words, Toby slipped his boxers off and crossed the bathroom quickly. “Of course I will.” Taking Happy’s hand, he closed the glass door behind him.

The shower was large. His hand was being pulled along by Happy’s and it took them a couple of steps before they reached the stream of water. She stepped under it first and Toby watched as she closed her eyes and let the water run over her body, the steam wafting up around them and fogging up the glass until it was just them surrounded and enclosed by blurry walls. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, ensconced in their own bubble of bliss.

He watched as she started to run her fingers through her hair in order to wet it, her dark locks becoming darker with the moisture. She tilted her head back and he saw the water run down her forehead, gathering at the tips of her lashes. He saw it drip off the tip of her nose and down the bottom of her chin. His eyes followed the water down her neck and even lower as the drops ran down her chest and collected at her nipples, falling to the tile below to soon be replaced by more water.

Toby took a step until he was right behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Happy moved forward slightly and allowed him beneath the water, reaching up and covering his hands with her own. It was his turn to close his eyes then, only opening them when he felt Happy turn around next to him. She was gazing up at him, studying him. Toby felt inclined to ask what she was doing but he didn’t want to break the silence, so he continued to watch her eyes that were so insistently trained on him.

All of a sudden, Happy reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. It was quick, and she broke it before he had a chance to deepen it. She began to turn around then, but was stopped when he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and kissed her again. This one was more insistent, and Happy soon opened her mouth slightly as Toby licked between her lips and she dragged her teeth against his.

It wasn’t long before Happy felt Toby hard against her so she continued to work his mouth with hers, gaining dominance in the process. Toby moaned into her mouth and she continued to lick and bite, pushing her tongue faster into his mouth and continuing to graze his lips with her teeth.

When they broke for air, she leaned up and whispered into his ear, “Feels like you’re ready for more.” She chuckled as she dipped her head to suck at the skin beneath his ear. Breathing heavily, Toby let out something that sounded like a growl, and wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her in the process. Happy wrapped her arms around his neck, and in one short stride he had her pinned up into the corner of the shower.

As soon as her back touched the cold tile, Happy arched into Toby and he took the opportunity to bury his face in her chest, kissing and sucking until she had a new set of marks on her. She leaned back against the tile and looked at him. He was breathing heavily like her, and just a few seconds later Toby entered her eagerly.

With his hands cupping her ass for support, he thrust into her quickly, driving her up and down the wet tile behind her. Wrapping her legs around Toby’s back, Happy gasped. The angle at which he had her allowed him to thrust even deeper into her, and she could feel every quick drag of skin, every inch of him against her, in her.

She was close, and she grabbed one of his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. She had placed her other hand against the tile above her in an attempt to find purchase, but the speed of Toby’s thrusts were causing her hand to move up and down the tile as well. Happy finally gave up and ran her fingers through his wet curls instead.

Gasping heavily and having trouble keeping her eyes open, Happy pressed her legs forcefully into Toby’s side when she came. The feeling bubbled up from the pit of her stomach and overtook her entire body as she let out a long moan. Eyes closed and both hands now resting on Toby’s shoulders, her legs went slack around him as he continued to thrust into her and she was unable to hold herself up. It was only a few seconds later when she felt his body shake and him come inside her, his head once again coming to rest against her chest.

They remained there in silence against the wall, panting while they caught their breaths, skin still wet and slick and pressed against each other. It was only when Toby kissed Happy’s neck that she opened her eyes and turned her face down to look at him. He smiled at her and she laughed. “We should do this in the shower more often.”

Placing her back down on the floor of the shower, he pulled her into a tight hug. “We really should, Hap.” Toby kissed her forehead before pulling her back under the water. After they had rinsed off, Toby reached for the shampoo but Happy grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her slightly confused.

“How about you do that in the tub?” As soon as she spoke, she saw Toby’s eyes light up. “You wanted romance, didn’t you?”

“Why yes I did, Miss Quinn.” Toby was grinning ear to ear and he stole a quick kiss before turning back to shut off the water. Exiting the shower, he made his way over to the tub and turned on the faucet, testing the temperature. Once the tub had been filled, Toby went back over to Happy and took her hand, kissing it as he pulled her over to the tub. Happy couldn’t help but smile at him as he led her into the water, sitting down behind her in the tub.

With his legs around Happy’s, Toby squeezed out some shampoo into his palm and began to run his fingers through her hair. He continued to massage her scalp, pressing kisses into her shoulders at every opportunity. Some time later, he whispered in her ear that he was done and she ducked beneath the water to rinse out her hair. As she came up, Happy raised her hands to squeeze out the excess water and Toby couldn’t help but run his hands up her sides as she did. He felt her shiver at his touch and pulled her back until she was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

Happy snaked an arm around his neck and nestled into him, turning herself to where she could look up at him. Unable to resist, Toby leaned down and captured her lips with his own. It was long but gentle, and when they broke he smiled at her as she let out a contented sigh and rested her head once again on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm tighter around her, Toby pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before he spoke. “How are you?”

“I’m good, Doc. This is nice.”

“It is, isn’t it?” With that, Toby pressed a kiss against her temple and wrapped his other arm around her, welcoming the comfortable silence.

It wasn't long before Toby looked down at Happy again and saw that her eyes were closed. He shook her gently and she opened them.

“What, Toby?”

“Let’s dry off and get to bed or else we won’t make it out of this tub.”

“Mmm, fine,” she murmured against him. She stood up and started to step out of the tub before Toby stopped her.

“Wait, Hap.”

She watched as he got out of the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around himself before grabbing another one and holding it out for her. After she had stepped out, Happy pressed the towel around her hair to remove as much moisture as she could while he ran another one carefully up her arms and then down her legs. She dropped the towel to the floor and Toby felt her rest an arm on his back as he crouched down. Once he stood back up, Happy raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he patted her torso dry. As he rubbed her sides, Toby felt her go slack against him. Smiling at how relaxed she was, he carefully lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Now beside the bed, Toby carefully moved the covers and set Happy down, adjusting the pillow as he did so. Throwing his towel onto the chaise, he got in next to Happy and pulled the covers over them. He snaked his arm around her and felt her snuggle into him in response. By the time they were settled, Toby had one arm around her back as he cradled her in the crook of his shoulder and ran his other hand up and down her arm, her own hand over his chest.

Absentmindedly drawing patterns on her skin, Toby leaned down to kiss her forehead as he thought about how lucky he was to have this woman with him. He fell asleep looking at her, taking in her calm expression and smiling at how peaceful she looked next to him.


	3. Saturday

Happy was the first one awake Saturday morning. She had fallen asleep on her stomach and felt Toby’s arm draped over her back, his face buried in her hair that was sprawled across the pillow.

He was out like a light. She knew what a heavy sleeper he could be and after their night, he’d sleep for at least another hour. Carefully extricating herself from his embrace and pulling her hair away, she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her robe. Toothbrush and toothpaste in hand, she quietly walked to the half-bath off the living room to avoid waking Toby.

She couldn’t help but study her reflection when she was done. Her hair dried at crazy angles and every trace of makeup she had from the night before was gone. There were hickeys down the sides of her throat and several more across her chest. Running her fingertips across the marks, Happy smiled at the memory of receiving them last night.

Toby had been right, they needed this weekend to just be with each other. She still didn’t know when they would tell the team about them, but for now she thoroughly enjoyed every moment she spent with Toby. Quickly debating with herself on whether she wanted to make breakfast or wake up Toby, she decided on the latter.

Walking back into the bedroom, Happy smirked when she saw that a part of Toby was already awake. The smirk still on her face, she shrugged off the robe and crawled onto the bed. Lying half on top of him, her lips pressed against his neck. Soft kisses turned into small nips down to his collarbone.

A smile forming when she felt his arms wrap around her, Happy began kissing down his chest. Her fingers ran through his chest hair, thumbs flicking across his nipples. That sent a jerk through him and she chuckled.

“Hap, I’m still tired.”

“And I’m about to rock your world.” The words were practically a purr as she slipped a leg between his, edging them apart. “The only question, Doc, is whether you want me to?”

Now more alert than before, both eyes opened and he felt her hands hold onto his hips. “What are you doing?”

“You’re a Harvard trained MD, you know what I’m doing.” That sentence was said between open mouthed kisses across his abdomen, her thumbs stroking the v of his hipbones. There was a fire in her eyes as she inched her way down his body.

Toby’s hands were awkward at his sides, he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Happy had never gone down on him in their months together. She never offered and he didn’t ask, he was content with bringing her pleasure and their mutual pleasure.

“You don’t need to do this,” he said, stuttering and shock written all over his face.

With her fingers stroking his cock, light touches up and down his shaft, Toby could barely put two more words together. “Shall I stop?” she asked, her lips now pressed against his inner thigh.

The only response she got was a guttural moan, his hands now clutching the sheets underneath him.

Her eyes held his gaze as she kissed up his thigh, her tongue running across his balls and her hand wrapping around the base of him. “Keep going?” she teased. When he didn’t make a sound, she shifted and told him, “Scoot up, prop yourself against the pillows.”

“What?” he choked out, voice more high-pitched than he intended.

“It’s unlikely I’ll ever do this again, you’ll want to remember it.”

When her eyebrows went up, Toby gulped. Once he was almost sitting against the headboard, Happy lowered back down. Her tongue tracing the lines of his hipbones, hands on his chest as she moved her body between his legs. All the while never breaking his stare.

Her mouth on his other thigh, Happy sucked at the skin, grinning at his sharp intake of breath and the way she felt his body shiver. Her fingers ghosted across his pelvis, slowly making contact with his length again. With her one hand resting at his hip, her other hand wrapped around his cock.

Toby was beyond words now, his eyes closed with mostly groans and stifled cries of ‘Hap’ with a smattering of ‘oh fuck’ leaving his lips. “Eyes open, Doc.” Seeing that she was still trained on him when his eyes opened, he saw her take him into her mouth.

Pumping him with her hand as her mouth sucked at his tip, Toby’s eyes were fixated by the sight of her between his legs, her mouth lavishing him in a way he didn’t expect. And her gaze, it was focused on him and that alone was pushing him closer to his edge.

“If you keep that up, I’ll be gone soon.” Breath hitched at the back of his throat, Happy licked down to the base of his shaft, her hand moving up.

“That’s the point, Doc.” Her thumb stroked over the sensitive tip of his cock and he shuddered, the sensations overpowering him. “I want to watch you unravel now.”

“This is pay--” Toby wasn’t able to continue when he felt her mouth vibrating around him. He heard her moaning, sounds of “Mhmm,” sending him to his peak faster by the second.

It was only when Happy moved her head to suck around him did she break eye contact with him. He thought he was gone before, but, the sight of her pleasuring him with her mouth and hands proved too much for him to endure any longer.

“Hap, I’m going to come,” he warned. His hands moved to push her away, he didn’t know what she’d do next.

Her eyes locked on his again and she shook her head, stopping his hands where they were to see him rest them on his thighs. One of her hands wrapped around him and her mouth took in more of him. Her other hand squeezing his balls was his limit. While she pumped him, Happy swallowed the load he shot down her throat. Swallowing a few times with his cock still in her mouth, her hands slid off him and she sat up.

Toby’s breathing was labored and his eyes fluttered shut. He felt the shift in the bed and opened his eyes to find her sitting next to him, a slight tilt to her head as she studied him. His face was flushed, a deep pink that spread down his chest. His breathing was returning to normal and he grinned, pulling her to him and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

Happy returned the kiss, moving to sit across his lap and rest her arms on his shoulders. She broke the kiss and he pouted. “I was enjoying that, thank you very much,” he told her.

“You were.”

“I get what you meant now, tasting myself is pretty sexy.” Lasciviously raising his eyebrows, his hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her again. This time it was softer, more gentle and it lasted several minutes before he pulled back. “Good morning, by the way.”

“I should hope so,” she said with a smirk, her lips twisting up as he watched her.

“You are a goddess, Happy Quinn.”

She chuckled, “Don’t look for an encore of that any time soon.”

“Well, I’m honored if that’s a once in a lifetime performance.” His lips caught hers again, and he licked at them. “Did you already brush your teeth?”

“It’s what I do first thing when I wake up. I hadn’t decided on that particular wake-up call until I saw you still sleeping with Doc Junior wide awake.”

He laughed, “I wondered how long it would take you to name him.”

Happy rolled her eyes, “Like you haven’t.”

“I have, and Doc Junior is his name.”

“I’m dating a frat boy, save me now.” Though her tone was deadpan and her delivery sarcastic, the glint in her eyes gave her away. Toby growled, a playful air to him as he dipped down to kiss her neck.

* * *

Happy was sprawled out next to him on the bed, resting on her stomach with her arms crossed under her head. Toby pushed her black locks to the side so he could get a better look at the tattoo on her back. He knew it was of a motorcycle engine, but that was all he knew.

His fingertips ever so gently traced the lines of it, delicate yet intricate at the same time. It was perfectly Happy Quinn and he wanted to know every detail. Leaning over her, he began to place soft kisses down her spine.

Ghosting over her back, he stilled when he felt her stir beneath him.

“What are you doing, Doc?” she mumbled.

“Just admiring your tattoo.” Toby pressed another kiss to the center of her back and rested his hand on her lower back.

“You’ve seen it a hundred times, what’s there to admire?” Happy turned her head to face him and opened one eye to see him settle next to her on his side.

“Everything about you is something to admire.” His words were soft and he refused to break eye contact with her. “It’s the truth.”

More awake now, she went to sit up but Toby stopped her. “Tell me about this, please.” His fingers traced the delicate lines of the rather large tattoo and she fell back onto the bed.

“What do you want to know? It’s a Norton single cylinder engine cutaway.”

“That’s specific.”

“It is,” she said, her lips turning up as she settled her head against one of the fluffy pillows she pulled under her arms.

“What made you choose this particular design?”

“You really want to know that?” The look in Happy’s eyes told him she was testing him, so he pressed forward.

“I want to know everything about you.”

“Alright,” she said. “In high school, I worked at an autobody shop. The owner let me help him rebuild a Triumph 6/1. It took us months but I rebuilt that engine from the ground up. I always liked how it looked so I got it inked on my back.”

“Did you purposely have it done in the center of your back or did it just work out that way?”

“The location was strategic.” Happy was relaxed now as she spoke, no tension in her muscles as he continued tracking the lines of the tattoo. “It’s low enough that a racerback tank wouldn’t reveal it nor would it show when my shirt rides up. I don’t need people knowing my business. Unless my shirt’s off, no one knows it’s there.”

“I know it’s there.” He sounded so proud and her eye roll didn’t surprise him one bit. “Was this your first tattoo?”

“Nope, the second. The quote on my ribs was the first.” Happy tried to roll over but his hand on her back made that difficult. “You alright with me turning over now, Doc.”

“Perfectly okay.” One last kiss to her back and he moved his hand. Once she was on her back, his hand traced over the words across the left side of her ribcage, wrapping around her side. The script began just under her breast and continued around her back.

“What made you choose these words?” Toby knew the words by heart after all these months - Pain is inevitable, Suffering is optional.

“They got me through some of the worst foster homes you could imagine.”

“Tell me about it.” His palm covered the tattoo, he thumb brushing against her breast and sending a shiver through her.

“You sure are nosy today.” She chuckled, turning serious at the memory of its meaning. “All you need to know is those words gave me the strength I needed until I got out of the system.”

“What happened?” His voice was low and the tone told her he thought the worst.  

“Not that, never that,” she confirmed. Wanting to change the subject, Happy covered his hand with hers and guided it down to her hip. “You want to know about this one.”

“Of course I do.” Struggling to see it, Toby reached over her slowly and pulled himself over her, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Running his fingers over it, he grinned. “A scorpion, that’s for the team, right?”

“I got this right after Walt officially formed the team and he named it. Scorpions are cool and I wanted to commemorate the moment.” Happy laughed as she felt Toby shift down in the bed to press his lips against her hip. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at how euphoric he was. “And before you ask, no, Walter does not know about my tattoo.”

With her fingers still in his hair, Toby kissed up her side. Wet kisses as he trailed from one tattoo to the other. Sucking just under her breast, she sighed and pulled him closer.

“Do you think you’ll get any more tattoos?” he asked, his breath warm against her skin, kissing down the valley between her breasts.

With a moan, she answered. “Yeah, I was thinking of getting Doc tattooed on my ass.”

Frozen, Toby looked up at her. “You are?”

Happy burst out laughing and pulled him up so his face was above hers. “Not a chance, numbnuts, not a chance.” His pout was quickly cut off with a kiss, and they remained tangled in each others lips for the next while.

Eventually, Happy interrupted their makeout session. As she pushed Toby off of her and moved to sit up, the joints in what sounded like her entire back cracked, prompting Happy to let out an annoyed groan.

Grabbing her wrist before she could slip out of bed, Toby frowned at her. "Happy, your joints are popping too much. This must have been at least the second, maybe even third time today I've heard it happen."

"I'm fine, Doc. Just let go of my wrist."

"No, you're not fine. You spend too much time hunched over that workbench with your machines, and it's doing a number to your back. And your muscles aren't enjoying it either. You're too tense."

Happy gave him an exasperated sigh. "Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"Let me give you a massage."

"Since when do you give massages, Toby?" Happy's eyebrows rising in disbelief.

"Since I became aware that my girlfriend needed one." Toby was grinning like a fool, and despite the inevitable roll of her eyes, Happy couldn't help the upwards turn of her own lips. "Turn over and I'll be back in a second."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get something to rub you down with. Now lie down and turn over."

For once, Happy did as she was told and rolled onto her stomach, crossing her arms under her head and closing her eyes at the same time. Before she knew it, Toby was back by her side and warming up some aromatic oil in his palms. As soon as he pressed down into her shoulders for the first time, Happy flinched and immediately tensed up.

"Hey, relax. Let me work these kinks out of your back," Toby said as he briefly stopped pressing her muscles. He leaned down to press a few kisses onto her shoulder blade in an attempt to get her to loosen up.

"Let's just hope that you can work me as well as you worked those piano keys last night, and some other things too." Happy's tone changed just slightly with those last few words, but Toby noticed and caught her meaning. He smirked but said nothing, waiting patiently for the right moment to take his massage to the next level.

A few minutes later, Toby could feel Happy start to let go of the tension in her back. He straddled her then, eager to gain better access in order to press deeper into her muscles. Just a few moments later, she let out a moan and Toby slowly inched his fingers down her sides until they met the swell of her breasts. As soon as he managed to run his fingers over her nipples, Happy flinched.

"Doc, what are you doing?" Her voice was somewhat sleepy, but he could tell she was alert.

"I just thought I'd take this a little further, you know?" When Happy didn't reply he continued, slightly confused. "Since when are you not up for sex?"

Once more, Happy said nothing but he was met with a small sigh, realization dawning on him as soon as he heard it. He immediately pulled his hands away from her skin.

"You're actually enjoying this."

"It is nice, " Happy said somewhat quietly.

Happy's eyes were still closed, but as soon as Toby heard those words his face broke into a huge smile. She was letting him be intimate with her in a way that was completely new to their relationship. He decided to make the most of this new side of Happy, modifying his original plan and going back to just working the tension out of her muscles.

He gripped her shoulders lightly, pressing down into her muscles gently but firmly with his thumbs. His hands remained there for a while until he felt that she had loosened up significantly and her muscles were no longer tight. He moved his hand down her back and restarted the process, kneading her skin until he could feel the deep-set tension in her muscles melt away.

After about forty minutes of kneading and working, and just lavishing much-needed attention to her muscles, Toby had worked his way over her entire back. Satisfied with how relaxed she now was, he pressed another kiss to the back of her neck before speaking. "How do you feel now, Hap?"

He was met with a sleepy moan before Happy rolled over and pulled herself up, sitting up cross-legged on the bed. She raised her arms over her head and arched her back, stretching much easier now that her muscles weren't as tight. "Much better, actually. Thank you, Doc."

"It was my pleasure." Toby gave her a big smile as she crawled over to him and gave him a quick kiss before sitting back down.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well, we'll have to get ready for dinner soon. I made some special arrangements since they turned out to be complementary with the bungalow." Toby gestured to the room they were in. "Make the most of this place and everything it comes with considering the money I spent on it."

"How much money did you spend? And why did you even book such a large place?" Happy was genuinely curious. She would have been completely fine with something smaller.

"I wanted only the best for this weekend. I figured I would go all out and book the fanciest place I could find. And don't worry about the money." His eyes were sparkling and the smile spread across his face as he continued. "This weekend has been worth every single penny. You're worth it all, Hap." Happy could only smile at that.

* * *

Toby glanced over at the clock to check the time. “It’s time for us to get ready for dinner, princess.” His hands went to the belt of the fluffy robe she had put on earlier, only to have hers stop him.

“This time you shower alone.” Happy smirked and kissed his lips, quickly pulling back from him. He pouted and her smirk only deepened. “Suck it up, Doc.”

Toby grinned, his hands quickly slipping her robe open and gripping her hips. “That’s what I’m trying to do. Since when don’t you want me on my knees and between your legs?”

She sighed, “This is what I get for not thinking before I speak. After dinner, Toby, we need to get ready first.”

“Now,” he proposed. “Then I’ll be on my best behavior. Please?”

With his thumbs running across her hips, Happy let out a moan. They both knew she wouldn't turn this down. “Make it quick.”

He was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he dropped to his knees and backed her against the wall. Lifting her leg over his shoulder, Toby gripped Happy's hips for balance as he ducked between her legs and started kissing up her thighs. Separating her folds with his tongue, Toby heard a moan escape her lips above him as soon as he pressed a soft kiss against her clit. He began to suck on her lips, enjoying how soft and warm she was.

"Toby, quit smiling and hurry it up." Happy's words drifted down to his ears and he heard a sharp intake of breath as soon as he grazed his teeth over her clit. Toby truly enjoyed giving Happy pleasure. He loved seeing the effect he had on her and how she reacted to the way he stimulated her body.

Just as he promised, it was only a short while before Toby felt Happy's thighs squeezing his head slightly and heard her moans morphing into screams. Her hands were buried deep in his curls, tugging at his hair as he continually licked across her and pressed into her. Just a few flicks of his tongue later, Toby felt Happy come, her wetness continuing to smooth over his scruff that she seemed to love so much.

Keeping his hold on her hips so her shaky legs wouldn't give out beneath her, Toby pressed one more kiss against her before bringing his face out to look at Happy. The sight above him made him chuckle. Her hands were pressed against the wall and her eyes were shut tightly as she tried to regulate her breathing.

Dipping his face back between her legs, Toby quickly started to circle her clit with his tongue once more, as well as suck on it gently. He felt Happy's hands come to rest on his shoulders just moments later in an effort to support herself more as she experienced a second orgasm. Running his thumbs over her hipbones, Toby kissed down Happy's thighs as she came down from her high and was able to more or less support herself.

A short while later, Toby lifted her leg off his shoulder and stood up, lightly running his hands up her body until they were cupping her cheeks. He gave Happy a quick kiss and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Whispering in her ear, "To be continued later," he pulled back from her and made his way to the bathroom.

Just barely able to stand and legs still shaky, she managed to remain upright as he sauntered into the bathroom, winking at her before closing the door. Letting out a soft laugh, Happy stood there to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off the wall and tied her robe again.

She had everything she needed to get ready for tonight in her bag. She knew Toby was taking her to dinner so she had packed accordingly. The outfit she chose was sure to render him speechless, which was quite a feat when it came to Toby.

Happy sat at the head of the bed and leaned back against the pillows. She couldn’t keep from smiling at everything she and Toby shared in this bed during the last 24 hours. Their botched date was finally getting its do-over and they been together months now. She closed her eyes and felt herself relax even more.

It was only when she heard the water turn off that she sat up again. Toby opened the door to the bathroom with only a towel around his hips. Holding another one in his hands, he put it over his shoulder and smirked at her. “You could have been in there with me,” he said.

She grinned, standing up and reaching for the bag at her feet. “Soon enough, Doc, soon enough.” Happy ran her hand across his chest as she walked past him, pulling the towel away from him and slipping into the bathroom. She had the door locked before he could get in.

“I’ll have my hands on you soon enough,” he called through the door. He smiled when he heard her say that better be a promise. The water was turned on before he was able to retort, so he quickly finished drying off, his towels thrown onto the chaise next to the ones from the night before.   
He set his bag on the dresser and pulled out his cologne and some hair gel. The outfit Toby had decided on was nicer than what he usually wore, and he hoped Happy would like it. Slipping on a pair of boxer briefs, he shook out the light wrinkles from the burgundy trousers he packed before stepping into them.

Toby was buttoning up his grey buttonfront shirt when he heard the water stop. He was grinning as he rolled his sleeves up to just below his elbows. He spritzed on cologne and squirted some hair gel into his hands before running his fingers through his hair and defining the curls he knew she loved running her fingers through.

Satisfied with his appearance, he knocked on the bathroom door. “You almost ready for me to get my hands on you again, princess?”

“I’m still drying off, Doc, it will be at least 30 minutes before I’m ready.”

He sighed, reaching for his hat only to leave it on the dresser. Happy did not seem to care for it and he'd leave it off for her. Sighing again at how his hat received no love, he walked to the kitchen to wash the hair gel off his hands. He stayed there a few minutes before walking back to the bedroom to get his phone. Happy was quiet in the bathroom, so he did his best to be patient.

After defeating four new levels of Candy Crush, Toby was now impatient. Setting his phone back down on the dresser, he knocked on the bathroom door. "How much longer, Hap? You're perfect as is and it's been too long since I've touched you."

"Toby," she said with a warning edge to her voice, "The more you bother me, the longer I'm going to take getting ready."

He knocked again. "Please just let me watch you get even more gorgeous."

A bang came from the other side of the door and he jumped back with a yelp. Toby heard her laugh and say, "At least another half an hour, Doc. You know better than to test me."

"Stop pouting," she added through the door. "It's not an attractive quality for a grown man."

“At least tell me what you’re doing.”

“Remember those lace knickers you pulled off me yesterday?” she asked.

“How could I forget?” Toby was pressed against the door now as he talked with her.

“I’m slipping another pair over my hips as we speak.”

“Happy,” he groaned, his face pressed against the door and his hand trying to get the door open to no avail. “Please let me in.”

“You’re annoying me, Doc. Keep this up and I prolong letting you touch me again.” As bothersome as Toby was being, the moan she heard through the door didn't fail in making her wet again, although she couldn’t help but laugh at how eager Toby was.

“Hair up or down for dinner?” Toby only managed to let out a ‘down’ after moaning once more.

Composing himself just a bit, Toby spoke again. “I love running my fingers through your hair as much as you love running yours through mine, Hap.”

He was met with another chuckle. “Down it is, Doc, and just for you.” She heard him trying the doorknob again. “Don't bother, Doc. It’s locked, I’m just putting my makeup on now.”

“You’re beautiful as you are, princess,” Toby said. “Just get out here.”

“Can’t do, I need to make sure my eyeliner is even.”

An exasperated sigh came through the door and Toby spoke again. “What are you wearing?”

“I’m wearing clothes,” Happy told him through the door. “If you’re lucky, I’ll let you fuck me wearing just these heels.”

Toby groaned and she heard him knock again. “Please don’t make me beg anymore. There’s only so much I can take.”

Meanwhile, Happy sat on the edge on the tub, tapping her feet against the tile. This weekend had been perfect so far and her relationship with Toby never felt as real as it did in this moment. She was wearing the dress and heels from their failed date last year. When she walked out that door and he saw her, when he smelled the perfume she was wearing for the second time in her life just for him, this would be more than real.

Taking a deep breath, Happy stood up and ran her hands down her dress before taking a final look in the mirror. Her hair was curled and her makeup done to perfection, and she was so nervous that she could feel her heart beating in her ears. Shaking her head in an effort to rid herself of her nerves, she made her way to the door.

With the flick of her wrist, the door was unlocked and as soon as she pulled it open, Toby stumbled into her. His hands landed on her shoulders before he found his balance, and when he looked up, his jaw dropped. Standing to his full height, Toby gazed down at her with absolute awe in his eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute before he finally spoke. “Wow.” Happy smiled and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. She saw his eyes widen and he sniffed the air. “You’re wearing perfume.

“I am, Doc,” she told him. “The second time ever, and just for you.”

Toby was speechless, not an easy task to accomplish but Happy had. She studied him watching her and finally broke the silence. “This is the dress I wore for our original date.”

She saw how his eyes got sad at the memory so she brushed her knuckles against his cheekbone. “That’s in the past, Toby. Let’s focus on the present.”

When he spoke, his voice was softer than usual. “Thank you for giving me a second chance, Hap. Thank you so much.”

Happy smiled. “You’re my best friend, Doc, I’d do anything for you.”

At her words, Toby’s arms snaked around her and lifted her off the ground. “You look amazing.” The brief surprise on her face at being lifted quickly changed into a smile when she saw his smirk, and after noticing it he twirled her around. He heard her giggle quietly as he continued to spin her before gently placing her back down and kissing her.

With his forehead pressed against hers, he asked, “Will you dance with me?”

Happy nodded and Toby had the biggest grin on his face as he reached for his phone while his arm stayed wrapped around her. When he found the song he wanted, he pressed play before placing the phone back on the dresser. Turning back to Happy, Toby waited for her reaction to the song he had selected.

The opening words to a Sinatra song floated to her ears and she couldn’t help but laugh as he beamed down at her. “You are such a sap, Toby.”

“I’m your sap, princess.” He held her right hand in his and guided her left hand to rest on his shoulder while his rested on the middle of her back. As he moved them back and forth, Toby leaned down and started singing in her ear.

The best is yet to come, and babe, won’t it be fine.

Best is yet to come, come the day you’re mine.

Come the day you’re mine, I’m gonna teach you to fly.

Toby’s eyes never left Happy's face and his smile mirrored hers. When he felt her hand squeeze his, he pulled her closer to him. “Enjoying my romantic side?”

She nodded, her lips pressing a kiss to his neck before she rested her head against his shoulder. They were only broken out of their reverie when the doorbell rang. Happy looked up with confusion in her features and he smiled.

“Dinner is coming to us tonight.” He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips sweetly before he pulled back. Taking her hand, he said, “Come with me.”

When they got to the front door, Happy’s eyes were narrowed as he opened it. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw a chef and her assistant standing there. They were ushered in and Happy held back to watch what they were doing. Toby spoke with them quietly before making his way back to her.

“A private chef, Hap. I thought staying in would be nice.” He had his hands at her hips and his fingers dug in when her lips quirked up.

Before Happy could speak, the doorbell rang again. Housekeeping was there to change the sheets and clean the bathroom during dinner. Again, Toby went to speak to them briefly before returning to Happy.

* * *

The sous chef stepped into the living room to announce it was time for dinner before disappearing into the kitchen once more.

Helping her stand, Toby held out his elbow for Happy to take. She smiled and slipped her arm through the crook of his, allowing him to lead her to the dining room.

Although they had seen it before, the square dining table looked more inviting now with two cool brown placemats complementing the dark cherry wood of the table. Polished silverware was set on the edges of the placemats, crisp white napkins sitting beneath them. Crystal stemware sparkled on the edge of the place setting even in the dim lighting.

Toby pulled out her chair and she glanced back at him before her hands went behind her dress as she sat down. He kissed her neck and then pushed in her chair. “You are exquisite, Hap.”

“Well, Doc, you’re not bad looking yourself.” Happy eyed him as he sat down next to her. The way his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows made it difficult for her to take her eyes off his forearms. She could not stop thinking about just how sexy he looked tonight.

“You’re ogling me again, princess.” She shrugged and ghosted her fingers up his forearm, smirking when she felt him shiver.

Happy’s hand stayed on his arm until the chef and sous chef came back in the room with their food. Toby saw her sit up straighter when their food came into view, and she pulled both hands into her lap as she waited to be served.

Their food was plated magnificently on bone white china and Happy grinned when her plate was placed in front of her. Their dishes stood in stark contrast to the dark place settings.

With her hands now behind her back, the chef addressed Happy. “For the lady, filet mignon cooked medium rare with a side of roasted potatoes and Haricot verts.”

Happy smirked at Toby as she eyed her meal. “This looks even more delicious than you, Doc.”

He chuckled and both chefs needed to bite back their own smirks. Once more, the chef spoke. “For the gentleman, steamed lobster with sauteed spinach and peasant bread.”

“Thank you,” Toby said as he smiled at them both. “This all looks delicious.”

Nodding with a smile, both women excused themselves, leaving Happy and Toby alone once more.

“Medium rare, Doc, you remembered.” Happy was grinning as her fingers picked up the knife and a fork, cutting into the steak and slicing it in half.

“I remember everything about you, Hap,” he said, his eyes entranced with her hands.

She cut a small piece of meat and dipped it into the Bordelaise sauce before bringing the fork to her mouth. Happy’s lips wrapped around the steak and a small moan escaped them. “Mmh, this is amazing.”

He chuckled, “Even watching you eat is sexy as hell, Happy.”

“You know steak is my favorite.” Breaking eye contact to look down, Happy cut a few more pieces before glancing up to see Toby start on his lobster. It had already been disassembled and he began to crack open one of the claws. “I love how you work those fingers, Doc.”

Toby smirked, looking across at her as he reached for lobster pick to pull out a chunk of meat. He dipped it into the small bowl of melted butter and brought it up to his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he chewed and swallowed. Her eyes wandered to his adam’s apple and he felt her foot brush against his leg under the table.

His eyebrows raised as he felt her foot pull back only for him to feel it once more, barefoot. Running her foot up the inside of his legs, her toes brushed against his thigh and he dropped the lobster pick.

Now Happy had a Cheshire cat grin on her face as she continued to tease him with her foot. “What’s the matter, Doc, aren’t you hungry?”

With a muffled moan, Toby picked up the pick and dug another chunk of meat out from the claw. Dipping it in the butter once more, he slowly brought the morsel up to his lips, sucking on it before popping the whole bite into his mouth.

Happy let her foot rest on his knee as she took another bite of her steak, the sauce dribbling down her lip only for her tongue to dart between her lips and lick it off.

The only time their eye contact was broken was when they looked down to cut their food. When Toby inserted his thumb into the end of lobster tail, she was unable to stifle a moan as he forced the meat out with one push. He was smirking, his hand going to his lap to wipe his fingers on his napkin but also to grab her ankle.

“You haven’t even touched your vegetables, princess,” he remarked as his thumb massaged the bone on the outer part of her ankle.

“I’m getting there, Doc.” Happy needed to take a deep breath before taking a sip of her wine. “This steak is just so tender I want to eat every last bite before anything else goes in my mouth.”

Once more Toby had to fight back a groan as he watched her dip the last piece of filet into the Bordelaise sauce, her lips sucking the sauce off before she dipped it into the bowl again. When she finally opened her mouth and took the meat into it, she looked at Toby in such a way while she chewed that his hand pulled her foot between his legs so she could feel exactly how hard he was.

Her toes splayed open and brushed against him, teasing him even further. “I need to finish my meal before taking care of that for you.”

At that moment, the chef stepped back into the dining room. “Do either of you need anything?”

Toby nearly choked so Happy spoke up. “No, thank you. The food is delicious. We’ll be a while longer eating.”

“Take your time,” she said, stepping back into the kitchen and giving them their privacy once more.

“You need to eat your spinach, Doc, and don’t forget to lap up all those juices with the bread.” Happy’s mouth was pulled into that half smile of hers as she reached for a green bean and bit it in half. Toby was staring at her, not moving, so she pressed her heel against him. Eliciting another moan from him, she grinned. “Go on, you need to finish as well.”

With her heel still pressed against him, she leaned across the table and rested her hand on his forearm. “If you don’t finish, Doc, we won’t be able to eat dessert.”

“Oh, I’m eating dessert no matter what, Hap,” he told her. His other hand on top of hers, Toby leaned over to steal a kiss. When he pulled back, they both had smiles on their faces. “We both know you won’t deny me eating my favorite dessert.”

“True, but I’m looking forward to actual sweets.” Her words made Toby roll his eyes for a change and she laughed. “I enjoy sugar, deal with it.”

“Not complaining, princess, it still surprises me is all.”

The rest of their food was devoured shortly. The entire time they kept eye contact as suggestive comments continued to fly back and forth.

The sous chef stepped into the room again when they were finished to clear their plates and let them know dessert would be out shortly.

“What’s for dessert, Doc?” Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him but he just shook his head. Happy had a pout on her lips and he couldn’t help but laugh. He’d never seen her pout and it was adorable, he only wished he had his phone to take a picture.

It wasn’t long before both the chef and sous chef walked in with a small plate and mug each. “Creme brûlée with cappuccinos for dessert.”

Happy looked at Toby, “Cappuccino?”

He nodded, “We need to stay awake, love. Too much to do.” His eyebrows went up and both chefs excused themselves again.

* * *

As soon as they were completely alone again, Toby rushed next to Happy’s chair to pull her up. They wasted no time finding each other’s lips, and he eagerly pulled her to him before backing her against the wall. Happy grinned as soon as she felt the smooth wall at her back and Toby pressed up against her front as close as possible.

Happy’s leg bent up around his back and she kissed just under Toby's ear. “You ready to fuck me wearing just these heels?”

“I’ve only been waiting all night,” he groaned. Toby heard her gasp slightly as his fingers found the zipper of her dress and dragged it down her back. He pulled the dress forward and her arms went up to allow him to slip it off her chest. Hurriedly tugging it down her body, Toby kneeled as she stepped out of the dress and he tossed it over one of the dining room chairs. Reaching behind her back again, he unhooked her bra and quickly pulled it off of her as well, tossing it in the same direction as the dress.

Lowering himself to his knees once more, Toby’s hands slowly ran up the back of her legs and his thumbs hooked around the black lace of her knickers to pull them down. She stepped out of them and tugged at his shirt. “Get back up here, Doc. I need you now."

He chuckled as he pressed kisses to the inside of her thigh, his mouth sucking the sensitive flesh there. Happy's fingers tangled through his hair and she tugged him back up so she could look at him. "That can wait until later, I want you inside me first."

Pressing another kiss to her thigh, Toby finally stood up and ran his hands up her sides, stopping just under her breasts. "You're an amazing woman, Happy Quinn."

Toby tightened his grip around her ribs and her hands went between them to undo his pants. Reaching into his boxers and at first teasing him with light touches, Happy pulled his cock out and dragged her thumb up the length of it before pressing against him, already feeling that the tip of him was damp. "What are you waiting for?" She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while waggling her eyebrows, and Toby moved his hands under her thighs, gripping them tightly as he lifted her and pressed her against the wall again.

With a groan, he entered her in one swift movement, and she breathed in sharply at the familiar feeling of Toby's skin rubbing against hers and him filling her up. Her ankles locked around his waist and she heard him hiss as her heels dug into his back. "Move," she rasped, letting her fingers tangle through his curls as her head dipped down to kiss just above the hollow of his collarbone.

Toby was thrusting into her quickly and soon enough could feel that he was close. Not able to rub her clit with his fingers as he was holding her up against the wall, Toby shifted Happy down a bit so that he would rub it with each thrust into her.

Now with clitoral stimulation in play, Happy couldn't help moaning every few seconds with her orgasm building quickly. Her nails were digging into Toby's back, and because of how fast he was moving, they were going up and down his back, undoubtedly leaving marks even through his shirt.

Happy was kissing and sucking at Toby's neck as she felt her inner walls clench around him, biting down when her climax finally overtook her. Starting to shake himself, Toby continued to thrust into her until he also came and fell against the wall, pressing Happy further into it.

Toby's eyes were closed and his forehead against the wall as he caught his breath. He was only brought out of his haze by Happy's voice in his ear. "That was a really good fuck, Doc." Turning his head to face her, he chuckled and nipped at lower side of her neck before setting her back on the ground.

* * *

A breeze blew Happy's hair around as she sat on the patio in a lounge chair with Toby, settled between his legs and leaning against his chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist, her own hands resting on his. After their quick fuck against the wall, they had decided to relax on the patio a bit in order to cool down.

After a while, Toby looked down at Happy, who was staring absentmindedly at something in front of her.

"What are you thinking about, Hap?"

Though she was brought out of her thoughts by his words, Happy didn't move her eyes. "This is nice. This silence and just being with you is nice." By then she had started fiddling with the edges of the luxurious robe she was wearing, a smaller version of the one Toby had on.

Toby grinned when he heard those words. It made him glad that Happy was enjoying this as much as he was, but he still wondered about certain things. A moment passed before he pressed a quick kiss to the side of her face. “Are you happy with me?"

Hearing a bit of uncertainty in his voice, Happy shifted her body so she was across his lap and able to look at him. "Of course I'm happy with you, how could you even ask that, Doc?" Toby could see the sincerity in her expression, but he still had a nagging feeling that he wasn't good enough for her. Despite his immense love for her and his feeling that she felt the same way about him as he did her, he couldn't help but worry, especially since she still wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Toby brushed a strand of hair out of her face before speaking. "I feel that I'm not good enough for you, Hap. I know you don't like to talk about your feelings, and I try not to push you all the time, but I just wish you could open up completely to me. I don't know if I'm coming on too strong and scaring you off or what when it comes to all this. I know you want to take this slow, and I respect that, but I just can't help but feel like I'm not good enough and because of that you don't want to fully open up to me."

Happy had a sad look on her face as she took his hand in hers. "Doc, you're everything to me and you are more than good enough. You're so incredibly good to me. Just, please be patient with me." No longer looking him in the eye, Happy shifted her eyes down to their hands and laid her head against his chest. Toby wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He only hoped that she would fully open up to him soon.

Some time later, a cooler breeze blew past them and Toby felt Happy shiver. Wrapping himself around her even more, he whispered in her ear. "Do you want to head back inside? It's getting late anyway." She nodded, and Toby was able to make out a slight smile on her lips in the dim evening light.

Happy turned to look at the night sky above them once more before getting up. The expanse of it stretched from the sliver of golden sun still visible against a backdrop of brilliant orange and red as deep as the color of blood fading seamlessly into rich, dark blue, to the opposite end, pitch black but illuminated by the twinkle of stars and the full moon that almost seemed to be glowing.

Toby noticed how Happy's eyes traveled slowly across the sky. Smiling, he whispered in her ear. "The sky tonight is certainly picture-worthy, though you are far more beautiful, my dear." Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, Toby noticed her smile stretch across her face, and he smiled even wider himself.

Once they were back inside, they took off their robes and changed into some clothing. Happy had on Toby's grey button front shirt from earlier loosely buttoned. It was big enough that it covered her knickers. Toby only had on his boxers. Soon enough, they headed into the kitchen to find something to eat and make some coffee. "You have anything else specific planned for tonight, Doc?" Toby turned away from the coffee maker to see her staring into the refrigerator.

"Nothing else planned apart from spending time with the most beautiful woman in the world." As soon as he put the coffee on, Toby walked over to Happy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he kissed Happy's neck before turning to look into the fridge himself. "You've been standing here in front of the open fridge for five minutes and you still haven't decided on anything."

"It's a habit," she mumbled, closing the fridge and turning around in Toby's arms. With her own arms around Toby now, Happy rested her head on his chest.

"What other habits do you have, princess?" He smiled and looked down at her, curious as to what she would say.

"I like my pencils and pens to be lined up straight before I work." Happy now had a smile on her face and Toby chuckled.

"I guess Sly's been rubbing off on you." Toby felt her smile even wider against his chest at the mention of the person she thought of as a younger brother.

"Yeah, I guess he has." After a few moments, she added, "I always eat ice cream out of the container. That's something I've been doing for years."

"You hate doing dishes, so that doesn't really surprise me." Running his hand through her hair, he continued. "You know, there's ice cream in the freezer if you want some. I had them stock the kitchen with some of our favorite foods."

As soon as Happy heard that, she looked up at Toby. "Really?" When Toby nodded, Happy untangled herself from him and opened the freezer. "You even got my favorite flavor." She looked back at Toby with a big smile on her face.

"Of course I did, princess. Strawberry ice cream that's as sweet as you." As Happy pulled out her strawberry and his pistachio flavored ice cream and went to get spoons, Toby smiled to himself. He loved seeing her happy over little things, and it seemed like ice cream could always put a smile on her face.

"You coming, Doc?" Toby turned to look at Happy who was walking toward the couch. Catching up with her, he took his pistachio ice cream and a spoon from her hands before settling onto the couch.

A few minutes later, the coffee was ready and Toby got up to go get it. As he returned to the couch with two mugs, he saw Happy sneak a spoonful of his pistachio ice cream. "Hey, what are you doing?" As soon as he set the mugs down he quickly took his ice cream back.

"I have to make sure it's as bad as I remember it, Doc," she said with a smirk on her face.

"You think pistachio is bad, I don't even know how you can stand your strawberry ice cream. It's way too sweet."

Leaning over to plant a sweet, strawberry laced kiss on his lips, Happy smiled. "You say it's as sweet as me."

"It is. You are very sweet. And you have a ridiculous sweet tooth." Toby raised his eyebrows but couldn't help smiling as well.

Happy laughed before putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "And you love it, Toby."

"Of course I do. I love everything about you." Grabbing his coffee, Toby took a long drink before looking at Happy again. "What's your favorite color, Hap?"

"Purple, why?"

"Just wondering. Your favorite flavor of ice cream is strawberry, and your favorite color is purple. I wonder what your other favorites are. My favorite color is red."

"What's your favorite movie, Doc?" Happy took another bite of ice cream as she waited for his response.

"My favorite movie is Benny and Joon." Her brows furrowed and he laughed. "Never heard of it?" She shook her head. "I'm not surprised. It's about an eccentric man, Sam, who falls in love with a mentally ill woman.” He saw Happy still and he smiled. “The movie hits close to home for me.”

She smiled and Toby continued. “It’s a very well done story. The woman, Joon, lives with her brother Benny and he’s extremely protective of her. He’s unhappy when his sister becomes involved with this man who thinks he’s the next Buster Keaton, especially when her illness becomes so bad she needs to be hospitalized for treatment.”

“What I liked most about the movie is how Sam never gives up on his love for Joon.” Toby couldn’t help but smile at how she rolled her eyes. “It’s romantic because he just wants to be there for her, to help her however he can.”

“You relate to this Sam, don’t you, Doc?” she asked, a faint smile on her lips.

“I do,” he said. “When you find the person you love you don’t give up just because it isn’t smooth sailing. You hold on and don’t let go.” Happy chuckled and he nudged her with his elbow. “You’re glad I never gave up on us, aren’t you, princess?”

Happy bit her lip but looked at him and nodded. “I’m never giving up on us, Hap.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek before asking what her favorite movie was.

Happy thought for a moment. "I like The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo series, the original Swedish movies. The American one wasn't that good, I think."

Toby looked at her surprised. "Really?"

Happy nodded. "The story is very interesting and complex. You really have to think to keep up with it. The main character, Lisbeth, is also very complex. She's intelligent and independent, and won't stand for any sort of abuse. She can hack and she's also pretty badass. She struggles with emotional distance as well."

"So she reminds you a bit of yourself." Happy nodded and stared into her ice cream. Toby placed a hand on her knee. "I'll have to watch those movies again. It's been some time since I saw them. There was also another main character, right?"

"Yes, the guy's name is Mikael. He helps Lisbeth a bit and they work together to solve the main mystery. They also get together later in the story." Happy looked at Toby as she waited for his response.

"Does Mikael remind you of me?" Toby was genuinely curious and Happy could tell.

Thinking a bit before speaking, she said, "Not a lot. But he and Lisbeth work very well together." When Happy turned back to look at Toby, he had a big smile on his face.

“We make a good team, Hap.” He pulled her legs onto his lap and she scooted closer.

“We do,” she agreed. Whether or not they had meant to shift it, the tone of their conversation had changed and Happy felt like she couldn't exactly go back to asking Toby what his favorite things were. She decided to indulge Toby for once and bring up her feelings.

A moment passed before she spoke again. “There’s a reason we were never friends with benefits.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Toby’s hands were now massaging her calves as he looked at her.

She paused, taking a drink of her coffee before speaking. “It would have hurt too much to pretend you didn’t mean more to me. Why else do you think we had sex only after that first proper date?”

Raising his eyebrows, Toby replied, “Because you couldn’t resist my charms anymore."

“That’s not why, Toby.” For a moment, Happy looked away before facing him again and continuing. “The reason was that I knew I wouldn’t be able to slip out in the early morning. I knew being with you was the start of all this, something more meaningful than friends with benefits. I may have skirted around you but I was in just as deep as you were.”

By the time she finished speaking, Happy was looking down and fidgeting, and Toby's hands were resting on her legs, unmoving. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to say, a bit overwhelmed at her words. Running a thumb over her cheek, Toby prodded Happy to look up at him. He was well aware that Happy always had trouble revealing her feelings, but at that moment her fear and worry were truly visible in her expression.

Hoping to erase those feelings, Toby smiled widely at her and leaned over to kiss her. It was sweet and gentle, and he didn't remove his hand from her cheek until they broke apart. "Happy." He let her name linger in the air a bit, smiling wider and letting out a small laugh. Too content to speak at first, he finally found his words. Happy's face was still uncertain, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he spoke.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised, but I'm utterly glad you just told me that." Toby took both her hands in his, lacing their fingers as he caught sight of Happy's now confused expression. "I am very happy to know that I meant so much to you that you were unable to separate your emotions from your physical needs. And I'm so glad we're more than just friends now."

A shy smile crept onto Happy's face, and soon enough she also had on a big grin.Speaking softly, she chose her words carefully. “You’re a good man, Toby. I’m lucky to have you.”

“You probably also say that because I’m good with my tongue.” Toby was grinning until he felt her tense. When he looked at her and saw the uncertainty in her features again, his demeanor changed. “I’m sorry, Hap, that came out wrong.”

“No, it didn’t,” she told him. She pulled herself closer to him and didn’t start talking again until she was situated on his lap. Happy had one arm around his neck and rested her other hand on his chest, looking at him as she continued. “I’m more physical, you know that.”

“I didn’t mean--” Toby was cut off before he could finish.

“I choose you, I want you. Okay?” The words Happy said were too good to be true. “Talking about my feelings is foreign to me and I’m not a fan of it. But I’m a fan of yours and I know hearing me say this is important to you.” That goofy grin was back on his face and she moved her hand to cup his cheek. “You’re mine, Doc, got it? And know that I’m yours.”

Toby captured her mouth in a kiss, such love and euphoria pouring into her. She moved to straddle him properly, both hands weaving through his hair to deepen the kiss. Toby shifted himself so he was sitting sideways on the couch with Happy in his lap. Wrapping her legs around his back, Happy kissed him fervently, one hand still in his hair and the other now behind his neck.

Soon enough, Toby started to unbutton his shirt that Happy was wearing, pushing it off her shoulders when she brought her arms down to her sides. As soon as it was off, Happy wrapped her arms around Toby's neck again and pressed herself up against him before kissing him again.

It wasn't long before Happy ran her hand down Toby's chest and over his boxers to stroke him, seeing as he was already hard. Toby moaned into her mouth when she did, and when they broke apart for air, he moved Happy back a bit to remove his boxers and pull off her knickers, which were already damp. As soon as he did, Happy crawled back into Toby's lap and looked him straight in the eye as she sank onto him, sighing as she felt him fill her up.

Toby wrapped his arms around her and started pressing kisses to her neck as he started moving up against her. Happy crossed her ankles behind his back like before, looking to keep their bodies pressed as close together as possible. She rested her hands on his shoulders, pressing her fingers into Toby's skin.

Kissing across her jaw, Toby found her mouth again and kissed her once more insistently, slipping his tongue inside when she opened it. Although he wasn't thrusting quickly, he could already tell he was nearing his climax so he moved his hand down between them. As soon as his fingers made contact with her clit, Happy moaned into his mouth, prompting him to circle it faster until her soft, breathy noises were filling his ears.

Just a few moments later, Toby felt Happy clench around him and she threw her head back a bit with one last moan before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to her. Only seconds later, she also felt a shiver pass through Toby's body as he came inside her.

Sliding her hands down his chest, Happy softly kissed Toby's neck. "That was good, Doc." She rested her head on his shoulder as she felt Toby rub her back. They remained there on the couch, still joined together, for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other.

"We should get to bed, Doc." Turning her head to look at him, she ran her thumb over his scruff as he smiled at her touch.

"It is very late." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Toby stood up with Happy still in his arms, and carried her to the bathroom first so they could clean up.

Toby was in bed first checking his phone while he waited for Happy to come out of the bathroom. When she did, he turned to look at her only to be met with a huge yawn. Chuckling and moving the covers aside, Toby patted the bed beside him and Happy crawled onto it, practically falling onto him when she was next to him. With her head resting on his shoulder and her body pressed up against his, she felt his hand come to rest on her upper back. Toby pulled the covers over them and as soon as his hand was free she grabbed it and entwined their fingers before slipping her leg between his.

Toby brought their hands up to his mouth to kiss hers, and when he looked over at her again, she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself and kept watch over her until he also felt the pull of sleep.


	4. Sunday

Happy woke up first and found herself tangled around Toby. She smiled at how they had managed to sleep so wrapped up in each other. His leg was draped over her hip and their bodies were pressed together. Although her hair was a mess, she could feel his face buried in her curls. She wanted to pull away from him but didn’t want to wake him.

Carefully moving her hands to his leg, she managed to extricate herself enough to where she was able to sit up. Toby shifted to his back and she held her breath before realizing he was still asleep. She watched him, sleeping so peacefully, and with a smile on his face. Happy reached forward and her fingers brushed across his cheek, his stubble tickling her skin.

Feeling the need to be closer to him again, she lay back down and curled into him. Happy kissed his shoulder, her hands running across his chest. As her fingers moved lower, ghosting across his hips and drifting down to his pelvis, she stopped herself. She needed to speak with Toby and couldn't distract herself with sex until then.

“Whatcha doing there, Hap?” Toby’s sleepy voice snapped her attention back to him and she looked at him, her face serious as she sat up and ceased to touch some part of him.

“We need to talk, Doc.” Happy’s face was earnest and there was no glint in her eyes.

He tensed, pushing himself up and reaching for her hands. Every bad thought Toby pushed from his mind this weekend came flooding forward. He didn’t even realize the vice grip he had on her hands until she spoke. “Doc, you’re going to break my fingers if you don’t loosen that grip.” She narrowed her eyes at how worried he looked and moved to rest on her knees, inching towards him. Shaking her hands free, she covered his with hers and kissed him. “What are you so worried about?”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Toby looked close to tears and all Happy could do was grin wildly. “Because that would be completely cruel after the weekend we’ve had.”

“I’m doing no such thing,” she said quietly. A few moments passed before she continued. “I love you.” She said it so quietly that Toby at first thought he might have misheard, but upon seeing the shy smile on her face, he knew he had heard her correctly.

Her eyes locked with his and she saw how his features morphed from panic to euphoria. His hands moved to her arms, and then travelled slowly upwards. His thumbs stroked across her shoulders and his mouth was agape, unable to form words before he finally found his voice. “This is real, right? I’m not imagining this?”

“Real, and there’s nothing you can do in this moment to ruin it.” She smiled, remembering how she had told him the opposite after she kissed him for the first time.

Toby enveloped her in a bear hug, his emotion bubbling over as he buried his face in her hair. He felt her arms wrap around his back and her lips press against his neck. “I love you,” she repeated, a whisper he would never forget hearing. “I have more to say, if you’re interested.”

He pulled back and nodded, his eyes bright and full of love.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I don’t say those words lightly.” She was sure he was aware of that, yet she needed to confirm what he most likely already knew. “This thing with us, I’ve never wanted something as much as I want you and I to work.”

Happy needed to pause to catch her breath. She was so nervous and yet so hopeful. Looking into his eyes, she added, “Be patient with me as I get used to us, Toby.”

“I will always be patient with you, Hap.” Toby couldn’t believe this was happening. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long that now that it had finally become a reality, he was overwhelmed and wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms again. “And right now, I want to make love to you.”

Her brows furrowed, prompting him to explain. “Trust me, this is an experience that will be new for us.” His fingers brushed a stray curl from her face, his thumb stroking back and forth across her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

“How will it be different from what we’ve been doing all weekend?”

Capturing her mouth with his, Toby poured all of his feeling into that kiss. It was gentle, but deep, and the emotion she felt was overpowering.

He leaned back into the pillows as he began to speak, pulling her partly onto him so he could maintain eye contact. "You see, Hap, the physical aspect of having sex or fucking, if you want to call it that, is the same as when making love. What we've had this weekend up until now is regular sex, but what we're about to do is make love. Do you know why?"

Happy said nothing but shrugged in response.

He leaned down for a quick kiss before continuing. "Because we have reached a level of emotional intimacy not previously present in our relationship. The difference between fucking and making love is the emotional connection between the people involved."

"But we've both been emotionally involved this weekend." It was almost as if she were voicing this aloud in an attempt to convince herself that what she knew to be sex was real and genuine, and that she wasn't actually missing out on anything. She considered the sex she had had with Toby up until then to be the best of her life, and she didn't understand how it could be better. Toby noticed the confusion on her face and chuckled, eager to show Happy new things and experience them with her for the first time.

With Happy lost in thought, Toby spoke up again to get her attention. "Happy, just a few minutes ago you told me you loved me. Don't you see how that changes things?"

"I don't know Doc. It means that I've accepted it and I'm ready to be more open with you."

"Happy, that's exactly why we're about to make love and not fuck." She looked at him with a blank stare and he cupped her cheek gently, "Looks like I'm going to have to show you for you to understand."

Toby pulled her to him and placed his other hand along her jaw, drawing her in for another gentle kiss. However, she could tell that there was something different about this one, not mostly physical like she had been used to, but an unfamiliar emotional element to it.

He moved briefly until he was hovering over her, leaning down to kiss Happy again as she shifted herself flat onto the mattress. He continued to kiss her, snaking a hand down between them to feel how wet she was. She expected him to start fingering her right then, but was surprised when he brought his hand back out, trailing it lightly up her side until he reached her jaw, running his thumb over it while breaking the kiss.

He tucked another strand of hair behind her ear as he looked at her intensely, smiling before dipping his mouth down to her neck. He pressed a line of soft kisses down it, pausing to suck a mark beneath her collarbone. As he retraced his path with kisses, only up the other side of her neck this time, Toby once again ran his hand down her body to her clit, caressing every inch of her body in the process. He began to rub it lightly, circling it with his thumb while he held her gaze from above, not once moving his eyes from hers.

Happy was unsure of what to think. She sensed the difference between this time and other times they had been together, mainly Toby was going much slower in this moment. It wasn't bad, she thought, but she was getting somewhat impatient, and judging by how Toby's cock was also pressing into her, she wondered why he wouldn't hurry it up.

Her thoughts quickly shifted though when Toby's fingers started to move faster around her clit and she heard her own sharp intake of breath. She dragged her feet up the mattress slightly and Toby easily slipped two fingers inside of her, smiling down at her as he used her wetness to glide them in and out of her a few times. Happy shut her eyes briefly as she let out a low moan.

Toby waited for her to open her eyes to continue, slowing down the movements of his fingers and positioning himself to enter her.

Happy's eyes fluttered opened when she felt his fingers slow down. He was already looking at her when she found his eyes, and at that moment he entered her, the drag of skin eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her.

He started rocking into her then, his face still above hers and his eyes never moving from her own. He rested his hand on her hip as he continued to thrust into her, increasing his speed when he heard her moans and felt her knees firmly grip his hips, her own legs tangling with his.

Toby felt her tightening around him and he knew that he was close himself, so he slowly moved his hand until he was cupping her cheek once more. He continued to maintain eye contact when he felt her hand cover his own. He smiled down at her then, knowing that she was beginning to understand.

Happy shut her eyes again, concentrating on the feeling rising up in the pit of her stomach. His thrusts picking up even more speed, Toby removed his hand from her cheek, reaching for her own hands and lacing his fingers with hers. He brought their interlocked hands to rest above their heads, rubbing her knuckles gently as she opened her eyes to see what he was doing.

Toby wanted there to be nothing between them, hands included, when they reached their peaks. He continued to look into her eyes, smiling again when he heard her whisper, 'Toby.'

Happy was watching him watch her as he continued to thrust into her. Toby often looked at her this way, but she couldn't remember a time during sex when she was as aware of the love in his eyes as she was right then. For once, she truly felt that they were as close as two people could possibly be.

It wasn’t long before she came, her body arching up and pressing even closer to his to where there was no space between them. Her body shaking against his and her eyes squeezed tight, she heard him whisper 'I love you' in her ear before she fell back to the bed. She shivered, digging her nails into his knuckles as he continued to thrust into her, eager for his own release.

He finally came, his own body shaking as his knees went slack and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He remained there for a few seconds before falling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her back and sighed when he felt her nestle against him. Toby never wanted to let go of this woman in his arms. It was a while before either of them spoke.

“That was incredible,” she murmured against him as she struggled to catch her breath. Her body was draped over his, both of them wanting to maintain this new connection. His chest rose and fell in sync with hers, his arms holding her.

Happy pressed a kiss to his chest, “We may have lost our virginities more than a decade ago, but I can tell you that was new for me.” She felt his fingers curl into her hair and she looked up to see him smiling. Bringing her hand to rest on him, she propped up her chin. “It’s not the only first for me this weekend either.”

Toby was about to tell her how much it meant to hear her say ‘I love you,’ when she said, “I never gave any of the guys I was with a blow job, you’re the first. The only one I’d do that for.”

“What?” The question was asked in a breath; he was speechless and certain he was imagining everything. Happy stared at him for a few seconds before quickly looking away, and he could see her getting flushed, feeling the heat of her blush against his chest.

He needed to kiss her again so he gently pulled her up and softly met her lips with his. “Wow.” She smiled slightly as he said that, uncertainty still etched into her features. The emotion in the room was palpable and Happy closed her eyes.

“Please open your eyes, love,” he prodded. “Please.” When her eyes fluttered open, she saw such adoration and desire in his. “It is a true privilege to have been a first for you, Happy. Thank you for deeming me worthy.”

“You are the best thing in my life Toby. You’re my something good.”

Those words meant as much to him as her ‘I love you’ meant. Everything started to fall into place for him. The blow job, her telling him ‘I love you,’ and how she remembered pieces of a conversation they had months ago. Those were all ways for Happy to let him know that she was bridging the physical side of their relationship she excelled at with the emotional intimacy he so desperately craved.

“Doc, say something.” Toby was staring at her and she could tell he was processing it all. She was so afraid of getting hurt by him but the thought of not giving in to what they had was more frightening.

“You love me.”

“We’ve established that,” she said with confusion.

“And I’m just realizing how you show it differently than I do.”

“Well,” Happy started, “Someone once told me that spending my life scared to connect to anyone isn’t a way to live. And he was right. I don’t want to live that way anymore.” He smiled at that and she continued. “But don’t tell him, he can be a cocky bastard with a big ego. I don’t need to inflate it further.”

“I won’t say a word,” Toby promised. His eyes were so full of love and all he wanted to do was be as close to her as he could be once more. “You are more physical, more action and less talk.”

Happy was still as he spoke. “I, on the other hand, talk quite often, so let me vocalize this. Okay?” She nodded. “I love you. I love you so much and hearing you say those words back to me, I love you even more if that’s possible.”

There was a blush creeping onto her cheeks and Toby grinned cheekily. “If that makes you blush just wait until you hear what else I have to say.” She blanched and he laughed, holding the side of her face and kissing her momentarily. “You love me enough to do something you’ve never wanted to before. But something about it being with me made you want to.”

That made Happy smile, which made him smile and tilt her face back up. “I tell you the words ‘I love you.’ You wake me up with a blow job.”

“It’s not happening again,” she reiterated, tension coiling inside her as Toby spoke.

He noticed, of course, and started to run his hands up and down her arms. “Hey, that isn’t what I’m angling at. I swear.” The look in his eyes told her he meant it, but she was still tense. “I love that you gave me a blow job, and I will remember it forever. None of this is me trying to get another one.”

His hands felt a slight release in her shoulders; tension was still there but it was less now. “It really is an honor you chose me, Happy.” Toby’s arms continued rubbing her arms and she did begin to relax.

He still felt unsure because the emotion in the room was new and raw and he was afraid his talking may have ruined it all. Speaking softer now, Toby kissed her forehead and resigned to table this for another day. “How about we get breakfast? It almost time to get back to the real world.”

“This is the real world, Doc, right here and now.” Happy spoke with certainty and his heart was fluttering. “I told you I’m not good with this. That doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing you say all those sweet things about me.”

“I haven’t scared you off?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” She kissed him again, kneeling on either side of his hips and her hands on his face. He moaned into her as his arms wrapped around her back. When she pulled back, there was an impish glint in her eyes. “How about we make love again? I can show you just how much I’ve learned this morning.”

Smiling at her suggestion, Toby replied, "Let's see what you can do Miss Quinn," before pulling her down for another kiss.

* * *

Happy and Toby were both silent as they lay on the bed. Toby was sitting up slightly against the headboard with his left arm around her as she lay cradled in it with her legs across Toby's. His hand had snaked under her arm to come to rest on her lower stomach by her hip. Both their right hands were entwined, and Happy rubbed circles with her thumb on Toby's palm.

After a while, Toby broke the silence. "We're going to have to check out soon." He heard Happy sigh and squeezed her hand.

"We should probably go shower then." Turning around in Toby's arm, Happy leaned up to kiss him and rested her head on his chest just a few more seconds before sitting up to get off the bed.

Toby watched her as she stood up and stretched. He traced the gentle curves of her hips and butt with his eyes before noticing the slight indentations between her ribs in her inked skin emphasized by her raised arms.

When she turned to face him, he couldn't help but look at the loose, black curls that framed her face and draped over her shoulders, and that reached down to the smooth swell of her breasts.

"Toby, what are you doing?" her words interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm admiring you, Happy. I think you are truly the most beautiful woman in the world." As soon as she heard those words, Toby noticed a tiny smile form on her lips and a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. He got up and walked over to her then. After tucking her hair behind her ears, he continued, running his hands down her body as he spoke. "Your shoulders are perfect, your arms, your back, your breasts." He pressed two kisses to them before continuing. "Your stomach, your ass, this is especially amazing." Toby gestured to the area between her legs and Happy couldn't help but laugh. "Your legs, even your toes, Hap. All of you is beautiful."

"Ok, I get it, Doc. You love all of me." Smiling, Happy reached for his face so she could look him in the eye. "I love you, too." Toby still couldn't believe she had finally said those words. It was quite literally a dream come true. Cupping her cheek, he leaned down to kiss her. Happy let her lips linger on his before pulling away completely. "Come on, Doc. Let's go shower." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the bathroom.

Toby was washing Happy's hair once again when he noticed just how many marks there were on her body. "Happy, have you realized how many hickeys and other marks are on you?"

"Too many, Doc, and they're all your fault." Toby chuckled as he guided her back under the water.

"I'm going to count them," Toby whispered in her ear.

"Really, Toby?" Toby saw her cross her arms and he smirked.

"Yes, Happy. I'm going to count every single mark I left on you this weekend." Happy sighed, but Toby could tell she was smiling. Once Happy's hair was completely rinsed out, Toby turned her around and started inspecting her skin. Gently turning her head, he started at her neck. "One, two, this one is right behind your ear." Toby touched every single mark as he counted them. "Number three is right on the front of your throat," he turned her head, "and four is in the middle of your neck on this side. You have three more along your collarbone. You know how much I like your collarbone? It slopes down very nicely."

Happy sighed. "I'm going to have to spend so much time covering all these up tomorrow."

Toby chuckled but continued counting. "Eight is right in the middle of your breasts and you have a few more on them and higher up on your chest."

"You know, Toby, when you're done I'm going to count yours." At that point, he was kneeling on the shower floor counting the ones on the lower part of her body.

"I look forward to it, princess. You've got quite a few on your hips and lower abs, as well as a few bruises from my fingers." Toby looked up at Happy then with a hint of concern on his face.

Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled. "It's fine, Doc. Don't worry. I loved how I got them."

With relief on his face, Toby went back to counting. "Spread your legs a bit princess, I know I put some marks on your thighs." Happy leaned back against the shower wall and opened her legs a bit as she continued to watch Toby. "I count three on your right thigh and five on your left."

When he looked back up at Happy, he raised his eyebrows at the slick smirk on her face. "Oh, you liked how you got those, princess, didn't you?" Spurred on by the upwards pull of the left side of her mouth, Toby pressed a kiss to the front side of her hip right above her thigh and sucked a new mark into her skin. He smirked when he pulled back and saw the new mark, dark and livid against the rest of her tan skin.

When Toby looked up again, the smirk was still on Happy's face but her eyes were closed. Getting off his knees to stand up, he dragged his hands up the backs of her thighs and over the curve of her ass before letting them come to rest at the small of her back. Happy opened her eyes then and Toby ran one of his hands further up her back until it was behind her neck. Pulling her flush against him, Toby leaned in to kiss her, seeking entrance to her mouth with his tongue immediately.

As soon as she heard Toby moan into her mouth, Happy pulled away and kissed up his jaw to his ear. Nipping at the skin below it, Happy whispered, "My turn to count now." She pushed Toby back and turned him around, running her hands down the entirety of his back.

As soon as she looked closely at his skin, her jaw dropped a tiny bit. Hearing nothing but silence, Toby glanced over his shoulder and chuckled at the slight look of surprise on Happy's face. "What's the matter, princess? Didn't realize until now just how much you do to me with those nails and teeth of yours?"

Happy glanced at him briefly before turning back to his skin and running her fingers across his shoulders. They were covered in an inordinate number of bite marks and as Happy looked down his back she noticed just how many nail marks covered his skin.

Her eyes widened when she saw the very bottom of his back though. In the middle were two small but very noticeable scratches forming a sort of wide v shape. Happy crouched down a bit to look at them more closely. The skin was broken and raw, and Happy thought the scratches might have bled a little.

As soon as Toby felt Happy touch the two deep scratches on his back, he spoke up. "Those two are from your heels, Hap."

Immediately, Happy stood up and looked at him with concern. "I'm sorry I did that, Toby."

Before she could say anything else, Toby placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke. "Don't worry about it. I love them. They will serve as a memory of this great weekend."

Happy looked at him in disbelief. "Doc, those are probably going to scar over."

"Yeah, probably. I don't mind though. They'll remind me of you." He had a smile on his face and Happy felt her own lips starting to turn upwards. "I think you'll agree, it will take a long time to count all the marks on my back." Happy nodded and he continued. "Let's dry off and get dressed."

After turning off the water, Toby stepped out of the shower to grab towels for Happy and himself. Before he had his towel wrapped around himself, Happy had already started to walk towards the bedroom. Catching up to her quickly, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention and scooped her up in his arms before she could even speak.

Startled by Toby's sudden actions, Happy quickly grabbed on to his shoulder to keep from falling. "Don't worry princess, I won't drop you." He started to walk towards the bed then.

"Toby, put me down." Turning to look at Happy, Toby only grinned before quickly kissing her. "Toby--"

"Happy, calm down." Finally reaching the bed, Toby sat down on the edge and kept Happy in his lap.

Happy crossed her arms but made no move to move from Toby's lap. "We need to get ready, Doc."

"I know, Happy." Moving her wet hair from her face, Toby leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle and full of love, and he could feel Happy's fingers finding their usual place in his hair. When they pulled apart, the only thing on her face was a big smile. "Let's get ready, Hap," he said, and she stood up but not before stealing another kiss.

* * *

Just a short while later, both Happy and Toby were nearly ready to go. Toby was gathering their things from around the room and packing them while Happy finished getting ready in the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom to tell Happy the time, he found her looking into the mirror and applying her makeup. Before he could even say anything, Toby saw the heels from the night before on her feet. "I see you decided to wear those heels again."

Without turning around, Happy replied, "I did, since you like them so much."

Toby smiled and looked at them again. "You look amazing, Hap."

"I know I do." Although she wasn't completely dressed, Toby couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Apart from the heels, she had on a pair of tight black jeans that looked great on her, as well as a black lace bra. Toby was once again admiring her tattoo before she turned around. "Hand me my shirt, Doc." She pointed to the chair just outside the bathroom and Toby grabbed the shirt draped over the back of it. It was also black and made of silky material, and unfamiliar to Toby.

"I've never seen you wear this shirt." He mentioned, watching her as she put it on.

"I'm not going to go to work wearing a shirt like this. Ready to leave?" She started to walk past him, but Toby caught her waist to pull her in a for a quick kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me, Happy." Toby turned off the bathroom light as she walked past him into the room to pack her bag.

* * *

They had their bags at the door and were about to leave when Happy stopped him. “Hey, Doc? Could you play the rest of that song before we leave? The one from Friday? I promise I won’t distract you this time.”

"Of course, Happy. I take it you did like it after all?" Smiling, Toby took her hand and pulled her to the piano, both sitting together on the piano bench.

"Yeah, I really liked it, actually." Happy leaned her head on Toby's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning back to the keys. Toby started playing and the lyrics followed soon after.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_You are like heaven to touch._

Happy smiled at Toby's slight modification of the lyrics.

_I want to hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived._

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_..._

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay._

_And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby_

“You are such a sap,” she told him. “But it’s part of who you are and I love it. I love you.” The words were still new to her and he could tell she was trying them out.

Leaning over to her, Toby kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you too' in her ear before turning back to finish the song.

When he finished playing, Toby stood and extended his hand for Happy to take. She took it gladly, and when they reached the front door, Toby pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm really glad we had this weekend together, Happy. As sappy as you might think it sounds, it really did bring us closer together, and I know I fell even more in love with you. I love you so much." When he finished speaking, Happy turned to look up at him.

"I'm really glad we had this weekend, too, Doc. It is so far one of the best ideas you've ever had."

Toby laughed, "I'm glad you think so, princess."

Happy leaned up to kiss him again. "And I love you."

* * *

From the moment they left the bungalow to when they arrived at the main desk to check out, Happy and Toby never let go of each other's hands. At the front desk, Toby cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"Ahh, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, did you enjoy your stay with us?" As soon as Toby heard the man refer to them as if they were married, Happy felt him tense up a bit and could tell he was getting slightly nervous, probably at what he thought she might say. Happy decided to take control of the situation.

Squeezing his hand, Happy spoke before Toby could open his mouth to reply. "It's Dr. and Mrs. actually. And yes, we did." With something that resembled half a smile and half a smirk on her face, Happy turned to look at Toby, who's surprised face slowly morphed into one of pride. Happy even thought she noticed him stand up a bit straighter before he spoke clearly.

"Yes, my wife is right. We certainly enjoyed our stay and I'm sure we'll be back in the future." Unable to contain himself, Toby turned back to Happy and quickly pulled her into a kiss, which with a smile she deepened. Grinning when they broke apart, Toby spoke again to the man behind the desk, who now seemed very interested in a pen in his hands. "Now, could you please point us to the restaurant?"

Looking up suddenly, the man answered him. "Of course, Dr. Curtis. I'll have someone take you and your wife there." Just a few moments later, Happy and Toby followed a younger looking boy to the hotel restaurant.

Never letting go of his hand, Happy pulled Toby down to her and whispered in his ear. "Did you have to do that, Doc?"

"I sure did. You're mine, remember? I've got to show you off. Anyway, you confirmed our fake marriage to them." Looking down at her, he winked, "Gotta play the part."

Just a few minutes later, Happy and Toby were seated at a table, looking through menus. Toby had not taken long in deciding, and was now watching Happy, who was still looking through the menu. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Happy?"

Without looking up from her menu, Happy replied. "Only about a million times a day."

"You really are though. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Putting her menu down, Happy looked up to find Toby gazing at her with a contented smile on his face. He took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

Unable to stop the upwards turn of her lips, Happy looked down. "Thanks, Doc."

"And don't you ever forget it." Toby was beaming at her when she looked up again, and she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have Toby.

Seeing their waiter walk towards their table, Happy pulled her hand away from Toby. "Let's order now, Doc."

* * *

Some time later, Happy and Toby had finished eating and were waiting for the check. Remembering something she had wanted to show Toby, Happy reached for her wallet.

Toby put his hand on top of hers and spoke as soon as he saw what she was doing. “Hap, you’re not paying for lunch.”

Smirking, she said, “You can pay for lunch, Doc, I just wanted to show you something.”

“Oh.” He turned sheepish as she pulled out a piece of paper from behind her license. Handing it to him, Toby opened it and a huge smile broke across his face. “You kept this?” In his hands was the ‘Made you look’ note he had given to Happy a long time before.

“I look at that most days, sometimes more than once.” Happy’s lips twisted up into a smirk.

The look on Toby’s face was one of surprise and awe. “You really do love me.”

“I really do.” Happy's smile was big and she couldn't help but lean across the table and kiss Toby. When she sat down, however, her expression grew serious and she squeezed Toby's hand.

"I'm kind of used to you 24/7 now, Doc. Are we really going back to the sneaking around at work?" Happy paused for a moment and looked down again. With a voice even quieter than usual, she continued. "Because I think I want to tell the rest of the team." When Toby didn't speak, she looked up to find surprise written on his face once again. "What do you want, Doc?"

As soon as he heard her words, Toby couldn't believe his ears. Was Happy Quinn finally wanting to open up to other people? It was a while before Happy's repeating of his name brought him out of his thoughts. "Happy, are you absolutely sure you want this?"

"Yes, Toby, I'm sure. I think it's time, don't you?"

"I certainly think so." Toby let out a laugh before speaking again. "It'll be nice not sneaking around anymore."

"Yeah, I agree." As soon as the words left her mouth, Happy also let out a laugh. "You were right, Doc. It's no use sneaking around. I love you too much to hide it anymore."

Not a moment later, their waiter appeared and Toby paid. As they walked out of the restaurant, Toby slipped his arm low around  Happy's back, letting his hand find its spot in her jeans pocket and only letting go when they reached the parking lot. Before walking to his car, Toby kissed Happy once more and gave her a quick hug. "I'll come over later."

"Sounds good, Doc." And with that, she gave him one last smile and walked off to her truck.


	5. Epilogue

Happy's alarm rang at six in the morning, an unpleasant reminder that they had to tear themselves away from their mutual bliss for a while and get ready to save the world.

Happy reached away from Toby's enveloping arms to turn off the alarm before turning to look at him. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. "Come on, Doc. We have work." She started to sit up and shift to get off the bed, but before she even had a leg over the edge, Toby grunted and pulled her back down, wrapping his arms completely around her waist. Moving partly on top of her, Toby slowly moved his hands up her body until they were cupping her face. He kissed her, slowly and deeply until she pulled apart for air.

"I don't want to leave this bed, Happy, until we absolutely have to." As soon as he finished speaking he started pressing kisses up her jaw, below her ear, and down her neck.

"I don't want to either, but we have to go be responsible adults. Anyway, I told you yesterday I finally want to tell the team, and I want to get that over with as soon as possible." By that point, Toby had started to move down her chest, kissing up one breast and then the other. "Toby," she said, pulling up his chin to look at him, "We need to get ready."

Toby sighed but loosened his hold on her. "We're coming back to bed as soon as we get home."

Happy smirked, "Of course, Doc. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sliding off the bed, Happy pressed another kiss to his lips before heading to the bathroom to shower.

"Happy, wait for me!" Toby nearly jumped off the bed as he went after her. "You know showering together will be more efficient." Letting Toby catch up, Happy smirked before closing the door.

* * *

Steam rose up around them and water poured over them, but Happy and Toby weren't washing up. Instead, their lips were joined together in an impromptu shower makeout session. With an arm around Toby's neck and her other hand on his chest, Happy moaned into his mouth as he ran his tongue over her lips. His hand was in her wet hair and the other cupping her cheek before moving down to squeeze her ass.

Happy rested her head on Toby's chest when they broke apart. "I don't want this to stop, but we're going to be late."

Toby brushed a strand of wet hair from her face and pulled her into a hug. "Let's actually finish washing up then." Turning Happy around, he reached for the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hands before working them through her hair. His fingers felt good on her scalp and Happy closed her eyes as he washed her hair.

* * *

Toby was laying across the bed, shirtless, as he watched Happy try to cover up some of the marks she had acquired during the weekend. Her hair was up as she applied concealer to the many hickeys Toby had left on her, some of which were still visible despite her choice to wear a buttonfront shirt that covered most of her chest. Some she was able to successfully conceal, but other marks were too noticeable even with the concealer.

Coming to stand behind her, Toby placed his hands on Happy's shoulders. "I don't know why you're trying to cover them up. I'm proud of mine and I'm going to wear a v-neck so everyone can see."

Happy sighed. "We may work together, but we need to keep up a somewhat professional appearance. These marks everywhere do not convey that, although it's not like I can even cover them all." Happy frowned and Toby chuckled in satisfaction as he leaned down to kiss the side of her face. "And I'm definitely wearing my hair down today."

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair, Hap? I think it's beautiful, and your shampoo makes it smell great." As soon as he spoke, Toby bent down to smell it and she rolled her eyes.

Happy yawned. "Doc, bring me more coffee and let me finish this."  

"Of course, princess. I can see that our passionate lovemaking has tired you out a bit more than usual." Happy smiled as soon as he was out of the room. As annoying as Toby could be sometimes, she really did love him and was genuinely glad that he was part of her life.

* * *

As she finished lacing up her boots, Happy stayed sitting on the bed with her elbows resting on her legs. She was ready to tell the team about her and Toby, but that didn't mean she wasn't a bit nervous. Toby watched silently from the door as he waited for her.

"You okay, Hap?" Toby came over to her and sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous," looking over at Toby, Happy saw the love in his eyes and smile, and couldn't keep from smiling herself, "But I'm ready to tell them."

Toby pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok, Hap. I promise." As soon as she nodded, Toby pulled her chin up to kiss her lips. It was a gentle kiss, one that reaffirmed in her mind that Toby would always be there for her no matter what. When they broke apart, Toby hugged her. A few moments passed before he spoke again.

"You know, I know just the thing that will help you relax." Toby waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Happy lips formed a straight line. "Doc, we're already late."

Still smirking, Toby replied. "That wasn't a no. Come on, Hap, you know you want to."

Happy sighed once again. "You just never stop."

"And don't you love it." Toby was grinning at this point as he gently pushed Happy back onto the bed. Unbuttoning her jeans, he pulled them and her knickers down and took his familiar place between her legs. "Don't worry, princess, I'll make it quick."

* * *

Happy and Toby were an hour late when they finally entered the garage. Happy was holding onto Toby's hand but no one noticed, seeing as Sylvester, Paige, and Walter were all at their desks working. Ralph was sitting at the table working on something Walt had given him to figure out. As soon as Toby shut the garage door, Walt looked up.

"Where have you two been?" Walter stood up and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. Paige and Sly looked up as well, waiting to hear what Toby and Happy had to say.

Toby was standing somewhat behind Happy, and as she took a big breath before speaking, she felt Toby squeeze her hand.

"Um, we have something to tell you all." Happy looked at everyone before she continued. Ralph had even come to stand by Walt to listen. "Toby and I are together." Happy held her breath as she waited to see what the others would say. Toby had come to stand right by her side, and as soon as he did she saw Sly glance down at their entwined hands. Paige broke into a big smile and Happy could even see a hint of a smile on Ralph's face.

However, before anyone could speak, Cabe opened the door and came into the garage. Everyone had turned to look at him and Cabe looked around with a confused expression. "What are you all doing?"

Sylvester stood up to explain. "Happy and Toby just let us know that they're in a relationship." Hearing those words, Cabe looked at Happy and Toby and noticed their hands.

Walking over to them, Cabe patted both on the shoulder and smiled. "Well, finally you two decided to say it out loud."

Walter noticed the confused expression on Happy's face and spoke up with an exasperated sigh. “We’ve known about you two for months now. There were bets on when you’d finally come clean.”

“Oh,” was all Happy could manage, too surprised to say anything else.

Turning to Happy, Toby whispered, “See, I told you they suspected.” Then, he addressed the team. “You rat bastards had a bet without me. Who won?”

At that, Ralph piped up with a smile on his face. "I won. I guessed five months, and it's been five months."

Before anyone could say anything else, Paige interjected. "You let Ralph bet with us and kept it secret from me?" She was looking at Walter and from her expression it was obvious that she was not pleased.

Walt shrugged. "Sly and Cabe knew Ralph was in on it too."

Paige sighed and turned back to Happy and Toby. "I bet three months, Walt bet six, Sly bet--"

"I bet four and a half!" Sly called out.

"I bet four months, kids. I thought by then you two would come around and tell us," Cabe said from behind them.

Happy turned to look at Toby and smiled. Letting go of Happy's hand, he walked over to Ralph and picked him up. "So Ralphy-boy, what did you win by betting five months?"

"I won fifty dollars." Ralph had a big smile on his face, and Happy, who had by then come over to them, ruffled his hair. All of a sudden, Ralph frowned. "Why are there teeth marks on you, Toby?"

"Well, your Aunt Happy--"

"Don't worry about it Ralph." Happy smiled at him and ruffled his hair once more.

"Okay." Toby put Ralph down and he walked over to see what Walter was doing.

Coming over to stand by Paige, Cabe spoke up again. "So, kids, am I correct to assume you spent the weekend together?" In response to his question, Happy nodded and Toby wrapped his arm around her waist.

Toby grinned. "We did have a nice weekend." Happy smiled once more before moving to walk to her workbench, but before she did, she pinched Toby's ass and winked.

Cabe smirked at the whole scene. “Do that on your own time, lovebirds.” As soon as he spoke, Paige burst out laughing and Happy just smirked from across the room.

“Don’t worry, Doc, we’ll pick this up later," Happy called out.

Noticing Walt's discomfort, Toby spoke up loudly. “Check out these marks on my back.” Toby started to lift up his shirt, but Happy was back at his side in an instant, her hands keeping his shirt in place.

In a voice low enough so Ralph wouldn’t hear from where he was, yet audible to Paige and Cabe, she spoke. “Doc, I may enjoy fucking your brains out, but I don’t need you showing off my handiwork. Got it?”

“Are you going to punch me?” he asked, his lips forming into that Cheshire cat grin he wore all too well.

“I don’t think so,” she smirked.

“Alright then.” Toby rested his hands on her hips and pulled her around in front of him, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back, both her hands on either side of his face.

Paige and Cabe cheered and clapped, and Walt didn't even look up from his work.

Noticing what was going on, Sylvester yelled from his desk, “Ugh, guys, not in the garage,"  and covered his eyes.

Finally, Ralph spoke, “Grown ups are weird.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an anon prompt for "Quintis planning to meet up somewhere to hook up, one is late and the other doesn't want to wait, so they get started without them and then the late one comes and admires them and maybe helps them out."
> 
> We would love for you to tell us who you are so we can shower you with thank yous!


End file.
